Lexi Chronicles: Meet the Scout
by AnyoneIWant
Summary: Lexi is the newest RED Scout. In her first mission, she gets blown up by a rocket. When she comes to, she meets a mysterious man in the infirmary. She wants to know more about this lone wolf, and it seems as though he wants to know more about her. But why is the Spy so protective? Rated T for violence and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my peeps! Ok, i know that i have yet to finish a story (on this account at least) but this one is already done! I will be posting a new chapter every friday night. I have also already started on a sequel, which won't be posted until two weeks after the last chapter. (if i finish it in time, but i will keep u updated on the progress)**

**Just a few things you should know;  
**

**This is a Fem!Scout/Sniper. It all began when i asked my bf which TF2 class i was most like and he said Scout. And he is just the Sniper, not doubt about it.  
**

**There is some definite OOC as far as the Sniper goes, but i did my best to keep him in character too. I consider this Scout to be my own character, so she can act however she wants xD  
**

**This is rated T for some violence and a lot of swearing. No lemons! I'm thinking of putting one in the sequel.  
**

**I do not own Team Fortress 2  
**

**Any questions, just message me or review. I don't like flames, so if you don't like the story, then it's your fault because i warned you.  
**

* * *

"Sucker! Walked right into that!" I said, sprinting away from a BLU Demoman corpse. "Hehe, piece of drunken shit! You got owned!" I refilled my scattergun and took some pills to ease the pain in my legs back at the base.

"Oi, Scout! Stop gettin' in my way, ya drongo!" I heard Sniper call out. I turned around and stuck my tongue out in his general direction, since I didn't know where he was. In response, I heard a bullet fly past my head, then a wet noise. I turned around slowly to see the dead eyes of the enemy Spy who was about to backstab me.

I smiled sheepishly at Sniper, who I saw in one of the higher rooms of the base. He just shook his head at me and looked through his scope.

I huffed and blew a lock of hair out of my face. _Alright, Lexi, get your head in the game!_

I sprinted away from RED base and through no-mans land. I got shot at a few times but luckily the Medic guy healed me a bit when I passed him and the big minigun guy. I sprinted through BLU base, dodging any and all attacks, and then disappearing in a flash.

_That control point has to be around here somewhere...THERE!_

I could see it. It was only a few meters in front of me. _Jesus! It's only, like, the distance between third and home away! _Slowing to ajog,I reached into my satchel strung across my back and took out a can of my favorite punch, _Bonk!_ I opened it up with a sadistic grin and put it to my lips.

**BEEP BEEP!**

_Shit!_

When I opened my eyes, all I saw was a blinding white light. A really stupid white light that made me want to cut my head off because of the really painful migraine that was forming. I groaned and closed my eyes again, trying to cover them with my wrist.

"Good. You are avake." I heard the familiar German accent in my ear.

"Agh, Doc, what happened?" I asked groggily, "I feel like I just got hit by a truck. Then scraped off the road and pounded into a can for some cheap beer."

"Mmmmmm, close." My eyes opened wide, "You vere hit by un rocket."

"**What?**" I exclaimed, shooting into an upright position. Which hurt. A lot. I doubled over, clutching my stomach. I groaned and felt bile in my throat.

I felt Doc's hands gently push me back down on the bed, "I vouldn't get up just yet." He said, "You ah still healing. Und I vant to keep you in bed for at least, ehhh, a veek."

"C-c'mon, Doc! I'm a fast healer!" I said, nervously, "Do I really need to stay that long?"

"I insist!" he said firmly.

"Aw, c'mon! Everyone else has been hit by a rocket and they get to leave in, like, two days! Why do I have to stay?"

"Because! You're body is smaller! Heavy und Soldier have body structures and experience that make zer bodies more agile and prepared for ze war. You, on ze ozer hand, are smaller and your body is more fragile. Also, you are new. This is the first time you have been hit by un rocket."

I slumped, "Doc, I'm a Scout!" I whined, "I can't sit still for longer than a half hour! Besides, it's not like I wasn't prepared for this. I've been through some shit too!"

Medic, who was looking petting one of his many doves, looked at me, "Lexi, as a man of healing and science, I insist you stay here."

I pouted, "Whatever." Then I remembered what got me in this situation. "Oh, hey, Doc! What happened? Did we win?"

Doc's face brightened up, "Ja, actually! Tanks to your, ah, diversion, Demoman was able to destroy ze sentry und capture ze point."

My face fell a little. Doc seemed to notice because he gave me an odd look. I quickly put on the cheesiest smile and exclaimed, "Yeah! I warned them not to mess with us!"

His smile returned, however hesitant, "Vell, I have ozer patients zat need tending to. I shall check on you, eh, in avout an hour." On his way out, I heard him mutter, "I vonder vhere Archimedes vent… "

I nodded as he left, still feigning excitement. When the door to the ICU closed behind him, I let my face fall.

"Diversion?" I said, hopelessly, "I wasn't making a diversion…I-I was trying to win."

I curled into a little ball and thought for a moment. I played baseball practically my whole life. I watched it all the time, whether it was little leagues or the World Series. If baseball was on, I was watching it or listening to it on the radio. When I was old enough, I played. The boys all thought I would suck, what with my being a girl and all, but they got over it, when I rubbed their asses in the dirt! I was the best player in the little leagues. I played all through elementary school, middle school, and high school. And I was always the star. The coaches tried to get me to play that stupid softball instead, but one scrimmage game, and I was the designated hitter and catcher.

I never was just a diversion…I was the one who won. Whenever we were tied or anything, couch would send me out, knowing I wouldn't let him down. If the bases were loaded and we needed an out, I'd make it a double play, just to make it more interesting.

I closed my eyes, not knowing that someone else was in the ICU with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! Here is chapter 2 just like i promised :) since i have all of the chapters already uploaded, forgot what their about :P Just started the sequel! So far I think it sounds more like drabble, but we'll see. Some very special guests in the sequel ;) **

**But this is the first one! So ONWARD!  
**

* * *

When I woke up for a second time, I could hear muttering next to me. And it wasn't in a German accent.

"Bloody hell, Dad! I said I was alright! Just got hit in th' head, is all…well, I didn't call to talk to you-…WELL THEN STOP BEING SUCH A BUGGA AND LET ME TALK TA MUM!"

I sat up and turned to see Sniper sitting up in bed. He had some gauze around his head and a phone in his hand. My head was pounding, "Hey! Some of us are tryin'a sleep, man!"

"WELL I'M TRYIN' TA HAVE A CONVERSATION WITH MY OLDIES, BUT DADS NOT COOPERATIN'!"

I put my hand to my head and groaned, "Well, can't'a go, like, outside or something!"

Sniper sighed, then grumbled very quietly into the phone, "I'll talk to you later, Dad." I heard the yelling coming out of the phone as the tall man placed it on the receiver next to his bed.

I looked at my bedside. I didn't have a phone.

"Hey, how come you get a phone and I don't?"

Sniper chuckled, "I don't know, Sheila, I didn't pick this bed."

I gave him a weird look, "You…know my name is Lexi."

Again, he chuckled, "Tha's just some Aussie slang for a woman."

"Oh," I said, blushing stupidly, "Anyway, what're you in for?"

"Eh, I just got hit in the head by the enemy Scout. Those things are little buggers."

This time, it was my turn to laugh, "Haha! See, we're useful!"

Even through his sunglasses, I could see the confused look he gave me. "Wot makes you think you're not useful?"

I stopped laughing and looked away, "Nothing. Just…my injuries talking." And I don't mean the physical ones.

"Lexi…why in bloody hell would you feel like ya aren't useful?"

I sighed, "Well…yesterday during the mission…I was so close to the control point. I even had some Bonk! in my hand to drink so that I would be invincible for enough time to capture the point and win! But…then I got hit by a rocket from a sentry." I looked at Sniper. He still looked confused, so I continued, "Well, I woke up after that and I asked if we won. Doc said that yeah, we did, thanks to my 'diversion'."

I looked back at Sniper. He looked at me, "Eh…so wot happened after that?"

I huffed, "Ok, I'll cut to the chase; I've never been a diversion before. I've always been the one everyone counted on to get the winning point, or get the last out in a game. I don't know…after hearing Doc say that, I didn't feel much like a winner."

Sniper was quiet for a moment, then he said, "Well, I'd personally say you're more of a whiner!"

I groaned, "Not helping, man!"

"What does it matter if you didn't get the winning point? The important thing is we won! And in the end, it doesn't matter who got the point, it matters which team won. And it was us."

"I…guess that makes sense." I didn't get it entirely, but it did make me feel a little better. This gig was about teamwork, just like baseball.

I can't do it by myself. And they need me to help them.

"Besides, mate, you got some of the glory too. If it wasn't for you, Demoman wouldn't have known about the sentries. When he saw you were hit, he threw in some grenades and captured the point. As soon as the point was dubbed as ours, he quickly called in medic to come get you. He didn't do it by himself."

I smiled, "Thanks, man! Hey you should be one of those mind doctor thingies."  
He sighed, "A psychiatrist?"

I grinned, "Yeah! That's the one!"

He sighed, almost as if he was annoyed, but I could see him trying to hide a smirk.

"Hey, what's your name anyway?"

He gave me a surprised look, "Er, Mundy."

"Mundy? What kind of name is that?" I muttered.

"It's actually my last name, but that's what people just call me by."

I smiled at him, "I like it!"

The rest of the week dragged! I still felt intense pain in my stomach whenever I tried to move it. Pills helped. A lot. But Doc didn't want me to get addicted to them so he only gave them to me when I was literally squirming on the ground and clawing at my face.

Almost everyone visited me at least once. The only one who didn't was the Spy, which I was totally a-ok with. He gave me the creeps like you wouldn't believe.

Mundy left the day after our conversation. Actually, Demoman and Mundy visited me the most. Demoman mostly came by to see how I was doing. He was almost always drunk, which made me a little uncomfortable, but he was good entertainment. We both liked almost the same movies. Plus I loved hearing about his stories of Scotland. Mundy was just good company. He mostly visited when I was in a lot of pain, which I think he plans. He soothes me and tries to take my mind off of the pain by asking me questions about baseball and the Red Sox.

Five days later, I was fucking free! Free of this stupid incarceration.

"Woo, back on my feet, baby!" I exclaimed as I walked out of the infirmary.

No one was around to acknowledge me, but I didn't really care. I was out! Free! And…

Totally out of shape.

I realized that I hadn't run in a week! I defiantly needed to go for a jog.

I walked through the halls of the base to my room to get ready. I was still wearing the blue hospital gown thing, which luckily was a pull over so it didn't have my ass out in the open. When I got to my room, some stuff was still in a suitcase. Being part of a job where you move around a lot meant that it was a good idea to keep some stuff packed. It also meant to only bring the essentials. They already give you a uniform when you get the job, so you have extra room for more material things. To me, it's my headset, my AM/FM radio, a Green Monster stuffed animal from my first Sox game, and a few other things I carry when I need to be a girl once a month.

I went searching my drawers for something to wear. I decided on a team shirt that I already wore, but didn't smell yet, and a pair of shorts that went above my knee. I pulled on a pair of my lucky socks and my cleats. Thankfully, I stopped growing in the 7th grade, so these cleats were literally molded to my feet. Honestly, they're more comfortable then slippers.

I grabbed a few cans of Bonk! and my mini baseball bat and put them in my satchel. I didn't think I'd need the bat, but one can never be too careful in this profession. I slipped on my headset which I had hooked up to a little radio. I switched around on the AM setting until I found a game. It wasn't a Sox game, sadly, but it would do for some noise. I walked out of my room and out the doors of the building.

RED base was large, but since we captured BLU base too, I was able to run around even farther. The whole area probably stretched about 20 miles all together.

Piece of cake! I thought, and I got to running, shooting to go straight across to the other side, then around the whole base at least three times.

Third POV-RED Base

Heavy, Medic, Demoman, Engineer and Pyro all sat in the game room. Heavy and Medic were playing chess while Demoman and Engineer played pool. Pyro was watching Psycho. A radio was quietly playing Pink Floyd.

"Check," Medic said.

Heavy stared at the board, his mind trying to figure out the best way to save his king without losing his rook.

"Ack, you win again, Engie." Demoman exclaimed, laughing, "I didn't know you liked the game a billiards."

"Well, I haven't played since I was just a critter. It's been so long."

"Ehh," Demoman grumbled, but in good nature. He turned around to grab his bottle of brandy off the coffee table when he noticed Mundy walk in and look around, "You lookin' for somethin', laddie?"

Mundy looked up, a little surprised. He normally didn't leave his quarters, but he just stopped by the infirmary and found that Lexi was gone. "Just lookin' for Lexi. Hey, Medic."

Medic didn't look up from his game but made a noise acknowledging that he heard the Australian, "Did you release Lexi today? I couldn't find her in the infirmary."

The Medic looked at him, "Ja, her vounds ah more or less healed. She just needs to take it easy for a vhile so her body can finish."

"Hmm, well now, isn't zat a problem?"

Everyone shivered at the sound of the smooth French accent. Spy suddenly appeared in the corner, lighting a cigarette.

Engineer looked at him, distain hidden by his welding goggles, "What in tar nation are you talkin about, Spah?"

The Frenchman merely puffed some smoke, then took a long drag and released the smoke slowly. "I saw her. Just now. She had on a pair of dose spiky shoes. She looked like she was going out for a jog."

Medic's eyes went wide, "I told her not to do anyzing strenuous today! I gave her doctor's orders!"

"Relax Doktor," Heavy said, no longer contemplating a move, "Scout is fine. She is tough girl."

Medic just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Relax, mate," Mundy said, "She's probably fine. She does those jogs every day. I'm sure when she starts hurtin' she'll slow down and rest."

Medic grumbled and Heavy made his move, getting out of check, but sacrificing one of his knights. "She better. If her heart cannot take ze exercise, she will surely die."

Mundy shifted uneasily and left the room. Bloody doctor! Why would he release her if she wasn't ready yet?

The sniper decided to go up to his favorite high place and find her through the scope. It would probably seem creepy, if she found out, but it was better than finding her hours later and half-dead.

In the room, Mundy looked through the scope and scoured the area. He knew that she wasn't stupid enough to leave the area, as it would be going against orders and would lead to immediate termination if the Announcer found out.

Come on, Sheila, where are ya?

The normally calm and collected assassin almost shat himself as he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around quickly, shooting the ceiling as he turned. He met the hard, angry eyes of Lexi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Allooooo :3 so this chapter is hilarious to me and i know you will love it too. it was soooo much fun to write xD  
**

**Oh, and check out my profile for a list of fun facts about Lexi :)  
**

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doin'?" she demanded. She had her hip bucked out and one hand on her hip. Her other hand rested a mini baseball bat on her shoulder. Her foot was tapping impatiently. When Mundy didn't answer right away she rolled her eyes, "Well?"

"I-I was…I was just…" he sputtered, which was weird. Mundy was a professional. Professional's don't sputter.

"You were just watching me through the scope weren't ya?" she accused, her grip visibly tightening on the bat.

Mundy found his composure and took a deep breath, "I wasn't doin' what ya think I was doin'. Spy told me that he saw you joggin' and Medic said that he told you not to do anything strenuous or ya might die. I came to see if you were still alive." He said the last part almost angrily.

Lexi's hard face fell a bit, but then snapped to anger, "I don't need a babysitter, Mundy! I may be the youngest one, but that doesn't mean I'm helpless! I know what I'm doing!"

The Australian sighed, annoyed, "This is about your health! Not this stupid job! If you don't take care of yourself then you'll be the first one to die."

"Don't tell me how to take care of myself!" She practically screamed, "I'm 18 years old! I'm not a child!"

"Well sometimes ya act like it!"

Lexi looked taken aback. "Well, if I'm a child, then why the fuck are you watching me?"

"To make sure you're not bloody dead!"

"Bullshit!" She screamed, "You're just some crazy perve who likes watching girls who are half your age through a scope so you can get off!"

Mundy narrowed his eyes, ready to defend himself, but Lexi didn't stop, "Don't think I don't know. I've seen men like you in Boston. Going to the baseball games and tryin'a corner me in the dugout. Do you know why I'm good at what I'm doing? Because of creeps like you!"

Just then, both mercenaries heard someone cough nervously. The two turned around, glaring at the intruder.

Engineer was standing at the top of the steps, shifting nervously from side to side. "Er…I don't mean to interrupt…but um…Lexi?"

Lexi gave him a glare so hard and cruel that the Engineer couldn't help but just imagine her with red horns, sharp teeth, and fire literally burning in her eyes. He gulped, "It's…your turn to cook dinner…and everyone is kinda gettin'…grumpy."

Lexi glared at him for a few more seconds, then turned to the sniper. Engineer stood awkwardly and slightly fearing for his life. He heard most of the conversation, so he knew why they were fighting. He had known Mundy for a long time and knew that he wasn't into stalking or watching girls or anything like that. At the same time, though, what Lexi has experienced made it fair that she would be so protective of herself.

The Texan couldn't help but respect that fact. Some young women her age flaunted their bodies with no shame.

"Maybe you should go make dinner," Mundy suggested in a low voice.

"Maybe I will," Lexi responded, venom in her words.

"Wotcha gonna make?" he asked, still low and threatening.

"Chicken spaghetti," she practically spat.

"I'll see you at dinner then!" he said, as though he were planning the location for them to fight.

"Fine!" then she got real close and poked his chest, "I'll see you in about 20 to 30 minutes."

"Fine!" Mundy called to her as she walked away, pushing past a very confused Engineer.

* * *

I was humming giddily to myself. I had on my headset and was listening to a baseball game. It was Yankees vs Angels, so on that day, I was an Angels fan. Any team that beats the Yankees, is a fav' o' mine.

Angels were winning 8-6 top of the 5th inning. It was actually a good game.

I was cutting chicken while the sauce simmered on the stove. The chicken was already cooked; it came processed like that, so all I had left do was mix it with the sauce, then get the noodles started.

My killer instinct sensed someone else in the room, so I turned around and saw Pyro standing at the doorway into the kitchen, watching me.

"Pyro! What's up, man?" I called out. I had basically forgotten about the fight with Mundy, the game helped calm me down and the losing Yankees could lighten up my mood any day.

"Mmmhmm hud mhm hudda huda huh." The Pyro mumbled.

I gave the fire starter a questioning look. I guessed what he could have said, "The food will be ready in, let's say…10 or 15 minutes. All I really have left to do is make the noodles or whatever."

He—she—it made a noise that sounded almost like a whine. I sighed, "You can either make something for yourself, or wait patiently until this is done. But I'm not gonna just stop to make you a sandwich or anything."

Pyro stared at her for a little bit longer, then walked to the table and slumped in the chair, silently choosing to wait.

I couldn't help but smile. Pyro may be sadistic and inhuman during a mission, but around the team, they acted almost like a little kid. I can't be too sure what gender the guy was, but I don't wanna be the one to ask. After all, it lights things on fire. On a regular basis. For fun.

When the noodles were fully cooked and the sauce heated properly, I called out, "Alright foods ready!"

I felt a wind behind me and when I looked around I saw my whole team, led by Pyro, in a line to take from the big pot of food. They all looked famished.

"Jeez, took you guys so long, foods probably cold by now." I remarked as I put some spaghetti on my plate and walked out to the game room. I put on the TV and tried to find a game, but everything was mostly static.

"Damn," I mumbled, turning it off.

I was soon joined by Demoman, Engineer, Soldier, and Spy. The others went to their quarters to eat in private.

Soldier was the one who broke the silence, "This is great spaghetti, maggot!"

I gave him a look that said 'thank you' and 'what the fuck did you just call me?'

Instead I just played nice and said, "Thanks! It's my mom's recipe. Course, I can't make it nearly as good as her. I've got, like, 7 older brothers so it's good for a lot of people."

"That sure is one helluva family you got there, little lady," Engineer said, "Heh, 7 older brothers? No wonder you're a tough cookie."

"Well, someones gotta be," I said proudly, "Most of them were real pansies. Didn't even play sports or nothin'. I may be the youngest in my family, but I'm defiantly the toughest."

Spy couldn't help but snort. He got three puzzled looks and one really pissed off one. "Sorry, iz just that, you whine so much. I do not believe zat someone such as yourself can take on 6 practically grown men."

"First off, I have _7 _older brothers, not 6, dumbass. And second, what the fuck would you know about my life, huh? If you came from where I'm from, you'd be a mother-fucking dead man."

The Spy just gave me a knowing smile that made me incredibly uncomfortable, but I kept my determination.

"Let's just say; I have my ways." Then he wiped his mouth with a napkin and left the room, leaving four very confused people.

"That Spah…I don't know about him sometimes," Engineer said.

"Aye, boyo, e's a little on de crazy side if ya ask me," Demoman added.

"Be that as it may, he's an important asset to this team," Soldier said, not yelling for once, "He's managed to capture the BLU intelligence more than any of us put together." He sighed.

"He's creepy," I said, mostly to myself, taking a bite of spaghetti.

All of a sudden, my chest started to hurt. A LOT. I put my plate down and held my front. Something was…poking the inside.

"Ohhhh, God, no." I muttered, suddenly feeling really sick.

I looked at the guys, who were all talking and laughing about something. I couldn't hear them; my heart pounded in my ears.

_Shit…I really hope it's not what I think...  
_

Then I heard Demoman say, "Anythin' wrong, lassie? Yer lookin' a little green around th' gills there."

I opened my mouth to say that I was fine and that I needed to leave, but instead of words coming out, I coughed and a white feather came out.

The men stared at the feather, which had some speckles of blood on it, and watched as it fell slowly to the ground.

Spy broke the silence. With his laughter.

"Not...not funny, man!" I said, still trying to sound tough, but I felt too sick, "I have some dirty animal inside my chest! Near my heart! And pecking at my chest!" I started to hyperventilate, but with the bird pecking at my chest every so often, I figured it was best to try and calm down.

"Al-alright little miss," Engineer said. Even though he was wearing his welding goggles, I could see that he was trying not to laugh, "I'll go ahead…and take you to Medic. He'll take th—it out."

I glared at him and stood up slowly, "I-I don't need…I can go by myself." I started walking slowly out of the room. The men couldn't seem to hold in their snickers so I just said, "Whatever! Just fuckin' laugh already!" In the process of me speaking, though, another feather popped out. "This is so fuckin' weird." I whined as booming laughter followed me out of the room.

I stumbled to the infirmary, which was on the other side of the base. I held my chest the whole way there. I even started talking to the thing, "It's ok…um…bird. You'll be out of me soon…just please don't poop in me." In response, another feather and a lighter peck.

The pain in my chest was excruciating. I don't remember the pain from the rocket that hit me at the last mission, but this pain, this stupid bird that was pecking at my insides, hurt like a mother fuckin' bitch. I was almost positive that it was causing some sort of bleeding.

I stumbled past everyone's room. Since I was a girl, I didn't have to share a room. I passed by Engineer and Soldiers empty room, then Pyro and Spy's room.

Next I passed Mundy and Demoman's room. The door was slightly ajar.

_Great._

I tried to pass the room, but then I heard Mundy's voice, "Oi…Can I talk to ya, Lexi."

_Oh, God._

"M-Mundy…I'm kinda in a hurry." I said. I didn't want him to know that I had a bird inside me. I didn't feel like having anyone else laugh at me

He opened his door some more and was leaning against the threshold. He had a kukri in his hand and was sharpening it on what looked like a steel block. He scraped the knife across the block, emitting a sound that sounded like deaths four-year-old daughters singing recital.

The bird did not like that.

I could feel it trying to fly, but my chest was too small. I sneezed.

"Bless you," Mundy said, not looking up from his death sharpening. "Anyway, I just wanted to apologize from before-"

"Awesome!" I exclaimed, "Great! I feel much better now. I forgive yo-"

"Wait, Lexi, I'm not done," He sighed, "I just want you to know that-"

I suddenly felt something in my throat._ No!_

"—I wasn't doin' what you think I was. I was just concerned is all-"

The creature in my body was doing something…and it was making me feel really sick.

"—I mean you are new here and you're a bit reckless you gotta admit-"

"M-Mundy," I groaned, "I really gotta go."

"It's always rushing around with you Scouts! Is it so hard for you to just sit still—bloody hell!"

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I turned around and threw up. The only thing I had eaten the whole day was that one bite of spaghetti. So sitting the pile of blood and feathers that I up-chucked was a very soaked white bird. It looked like a pigeon.

"THAT'S A FUCKING PIGEON!" I cried out, "THOSE THINGS ARE FUCKING DISGUSTING!"

"N-now…Lexi I don't think-" Mundy stared at the bird as it shook its feathers and flew off, struggling a bit.

"I'm going to kill it!" I said darkly. I reached into my satchel and pulled out a pistol. I started shooting, not really aiming but hoping I got the damn bird.

I felt someone pull the pistol out of my hand and I turned around and blindly punched them, "Let go! Mine!"

"Jesus Christ, sheila! Calm down!" Mundy said, rubbing his chest where I punched him. "It's just Archimedes! He's well trained and cleaned! He's no dirtier then you or me."

I huffed, blowing my bangs out of my face. "That thing was in me all day, there is no way it didn't shit inside me!"

"To be honest, he's toilet trained. He was probably trying to break out because he had to go." Mundy said, trying to be helpful.

From down the hall, I could hear Medic praising his long lost bird.

"Crazy ass dumb fuck," I muttered, wiping my chin. I looked at my hand and saw that I was really bloody. "God, I'm a mess."

Mundy chuckled, I just glared at him. "What's so fucking funny!"

"Your first week interestin' enough for ya?" he said.

I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, it's been crazy."

I looked at Mundy. I really looked at him. I mean, I obviously know what he looks like and all, but every time I've seen him I was either in pain, arguing with him, or had a bird crawling up my throat.

But when I saw him this time, leaning against the threshold of his room, I couldn't help but stare. He wore a pair of brown flannel pajama pants that hung off his hips loosely. Something that I didn't notice earlier was that he wasn't wearing a shirt. His toned, muscular chest was just out in the open, for all to see. If looks could kill, BLU would have been wiped out years ago. And Mundy wouldn't have had to lift a finger. He wasn't wearing his aviators, which he normally never, ever took off. Even at night. His eyes were soft, but had a steel undertone. They were the perfect color of dark brown. Like chocolate.

I love chocolate.

Mundy's voice broke my trance, "Ehh…Lexi? You alright, sheila?"

I snapped out of dream land and broke my eyes away from Mundy's bare chest, "Um…yeah. Yeah! Just um…still feeling…I'm gonna go…night!" I stuttered stupidly. I turned on my heel and jogged away from the man.

When I got to my room I closed the door and leaned against it as if someone was about to break it down.

_When did he get so…hot?_

_No! Lexi, you're half his age!_

_So? I'm an adult…_

_First of all, you didn't come here to find some sugar daddy; you came here for the money. And second, he probably already has a girlfriend waiting for him at home. _

_Stupid brain. You're right._

I sighed and went to change my clothes, or rather take them off. The desert was hot, even if it was a little cooler at night; so nights I only wore a beater and some short shorts. Not like anyone is gonna come in my room at night anyway.

Even though it was early, I felt exhausted. I put on the sports channel on my radio and put the volume on low to help me sleep. Being from the city, I'm not used to quiet nights. I crawled into my bed and hugged my Green Monster stuffed animal, Ted Williams, and instantly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy alll! As you've probably noticed i changed Lexi's picture. it's just that every time i pictured her she had blonde hair. Plus this one shows off her attitude, which i love 3**

**Enjoy chapter 4!  
**

* * *

Third POV

Outside the base, someone was lurking in the shadows. He was staring at the RED base, waiting.

While he waited, he replayed his strategy in his mind. His solo mission was to get the intelligence from RED base. Even though it wasn't the right area, as he was still in Badlands, it couldn't hurt to try and get some sort information.

RED was destroying BLU. Almost every mission they've done has left almost all of the BLU team dead by the end. They've had to ship in more and more replacements. In fact, he would most certainly be dead had the BLU Medic not had a spare brain that perfectly suited him. He didn't feel any different, despite the fact that he had a full brain transplant.

When the last light went out in the RED base, he cloaked and ran into the base, avoiding security cameras and sentries. By the time he got inside the building, his cloaking ran out. He didn't care though. As far as he was concerned, he just passed the hard part.

He wondered through the halls of the base silently. He went into the infirmary, since he knew that the Medic was better at keeping records than any other class. He went searching through the files of all the patients he's had and how he healed them. He stopped at one particular file. One labled, 'Lexi,' and was not nearly as stuffed as everyone else's files.

He opened that file and looked. She was a Scout and extremely new. Her only recorded injury is a rocket blast to the stomach. She apparently lived through it, thanks to the Medic's surgery.

It had been so long since Spy has been with a woman. He couldn't remember the last time he bedded one. He would do anything to just be with a woman once. He would be satisfied, just to touch her, feel her, make love to her.

Spy smiled. All he had to do was go to her room.

Spy disguised himself as the RED Sniper, just in case anyone happened to be walking around, and went searching for the young woman's room. He knew that she would have her own room, so he quietly opened every door and peeked inside, seeing if there were two people present in the room.

When he got to the last room, he rubbed his hands together and opened the door.

The room was pitch black. He could hear a radio, but it was only playing static. He could hear the girls even breathing.

He changed back to himself and allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He had all night to ravish her. He was in no rush.

Quietly, he walked to her bed and watched her sleep for a bit. She wore only a tank top and a pair of very revealing shorts.

_Itz as if she iz wanting to get raped. _Spy laughed to himself in his head. He reached over, about to cover her mouth with his hand and threaten her not to make any noise.

However, right when he was about to touch her, her eyes snapped open and looked right at him.

Spy was surprised for a second. Which was enough time for the girl.

**Lexi POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night, feeling very uneasy about something. My radio was playing static, so the station was off for the night. I was about to get up and turn it off when I heard my bedroom door open.

I knew from experience that if your door opens, don't move. If it's someone checking on you, then just stay still and pretend you were asleep the whole time.

Whoever they were, they were not here to check on me.

I closed my eyes, but left them open just a crack. I could see a tall, lean figure towering over my bed. I recognized the hat he was wearing and nearly had a heart attack, but then, right before my eyes, the shape changed.

There's only one person I knew who could change his appearance. Technically two.

I stayed completely still and watched him through my slitted eyes.

_Can't be…but then that would mean…_

I braced myself, but still staying relaxed, as if I was asleep. I saw the man's sadistic smile as his hand reached for my face. By this point, I knew exactly what he was going to do.

I opened my eyes wide and stared him down with a steely glare. He hesitated, his hand hovering just above my head.

I took the opportunity and jumped out of my bed, tackling him.

"I don't fuckin' think so!" I screamed.

I punched him anywhere I could; face, chest, nose, mouth, stomach, groin. Anywhere. I reached around my small room and grabbed my baseball bat. I started hitting him in the head, hard. I could see his eyes start to unfocus and close.

"Yeah! You like that? You little fuckin' creep! You don't even fuckin' belong here!" I said, continuing to hit him.

My door opened again and someone flicked on my lights. "What in tar nat-" I recognized the Engineers southern drawl, but ignored him.

The light allowed me to see who he was. It was the BLU Spy. I continued hitting him, swearing at him;

"You little dumb-fuck! Coming in _my _room? _I don't fuckin' think so!_"

"Bloody hell! What's happening?"

I heard Mundy's voice and stopped. I looked in the doorway to see Engineer, Soldier, Mundy, Medic, and Spy, all staring at me. Well, Spy was looking at his counterpart with utter disdain and hatred. I wasn't entirely sure why. Maybe it's a spy thing.

I stood up and immediately, Soldier came in and tied the Spy up. Not that he would be moving any time soon.

"I was just trying to sleep when this fucker came into my room!" I explained, mostly to Mundy. "Good thing I was awake. I have an idea of what he would have done to me. I thought they weren't allowed back when we defeat them? Not until the next mission at least?"

"Right you are, Private," Soldier said, "This will be reported to the Announcer and she will punish him accordingly. This is against the rules of this war and she will have none of it."

I hugged myself, the adrenaline leaving my body as I realized exactly what happened. And what could have happened. I glared at the bloodstains on my floor to avoid everyone's eyes

Engineer and Soldier left with the Spy, talking about how upset the Announcer was gonna be for being woken up at such an hour. Medic came up to me and asked, "Are you ok? You look a little shaken."

I nodded, "Yeah I'm fine. Just my adrenaline leaving my body or whatever. I'm gonna go get something to drink." I walked out of my room, pushing past Mundy and Spy.

In the kitchen, I pulled out some powdered milk from the cupboard and added water to it. I heated it up in the microwave for a minute and waited.

"Oi, mind if I join you?"

"Sure thing, Mundy." I said, smiling at him. My milk beeped and I took it out, stirring it a bit and sitting at the table with Mundy.

"I guess you can't get a break, huh?" Mundy said matter-of-factly.

I shrugged, blowing on my milk, "Nah, I guess not. It's not like I didn't expect it though. I mean, I'm the only girl on the team! In this war, even. It doesn't surprise me that anyone wouldn't try…hurting me."

Mundy gave me a weird look, "Does it even bother you at all? I have a good idea what that fuckin' Spy was going to do to you. And you're a smart girl, you know too."

I sighed, "I'm not some damsel in distress. I think I've proven to you that I can take care of myself." I thought for a moment, "I'm surprised though…" I mused.

Mundy raised an eyebrow, "About what?"

I took a sip of milk, "Well…I was already awake when he walked into the room. He was disguised though…as you."

Mundy's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. I continued, "I'm just confused; why didn't he use me when he was disguised as you? Wouldn't that have made more sense?"

_Shit that came out wrong! _But before I could fix it he said, "Would the result have been any different?"

"Probably not." I lied, "If anything, you'd be dead."

Mundy laughed, "So you're telling me that you'd kill a fellow team member for going into your room, but you'd only beat an enemy to a pulp."

"Which sounds more merciful?"

Mundy thought, "I'd say death."

"Then I'd be doing you a favor."

We both laughed. When we stopped, we were in a comfortable silence. Although, a question kept tugging at my lips, so I asked, "Hey Mundy. You got a wife or girlfriend waiting for you at home or anything?"

Mundy looked surprised, "What makes you ask that?"

I shrugged, "Well, I mean, do you have anyone at home waiting for you? I have a hunch that you don't get along with your parents, so I'm just wondering."

Mundy looked stoney, "I don't, actually."

I blinked. _Didn't expect that, Lexi. Strike one._

"Well, maybe a kid? Do you have a kid waitin' for you?"

Mundy blinked, "Jesus, no! I still consider myself to be a little too young for ankle bitters."

I snickered, "What are you waiting for? Till your 80?"

"No, I just think that 21's too young for kids."

I coughed on the milk I was drinking. _He's only 21!? Strike two!_

"Also, I haven't met the right woman. I don't want a kid with any ol' broad, but I also don't wanna settle down quite yet."

"Wow, that's…actually kinda sweet." I said.

Mundy raised an eyebrow, "Sweet how?"

I shrugged, "Well, one, your sweeter than any guy I've met. In Boston, guys would do anything to have sex with a girl. And I mean ANYTHING."

"Well, things in Australia are a tad different." He smiled at me. If I would have died right then, I would have been happy, just seeing that smile. It was radiant and warming. Like a fleece blanket.

"If you don't mind me askin' Lexi, what was your life really like in Boston?"

I smirked at him, "Haven't I bragged enough?"

"Well, you say some things that make me curious. Like when we were arguing before. You mentioned that men would corner you in the dugouts?"

My smile dropped and I sighed, "Believe it or not, I don't like talking about that. I only said it so you would shut up. I know that you weren't watching me for kicks, but I don't like being wrong."

"Sounds like a typical woman," he muttered and a playfully kicked him under the table, only to stub my toe on his shin.

"Jesus! Why are you so fuckin' boney?"

He just laughed, "The perks of having chicken legs!"

"Hey Mundy…Why is it when you're around me, you're more open?"

Oh, my God. He blushed. I might die.

"What do you mean?" he asked, not as collected as he normally was. Now he was slightly fidgety.

"Well, I've noticed that around the others you're…really professional. Like, you don't joke or laugh or smile with anyone."

Mundy sighed, "You have to understand, Lexi. In this profession, anything can happen. You can make a new friend and the next day, they're dead. I've been doing this long enough to know that anyone is disposable, including your best friend."

I looked down. I never thought of it that way, "What makes me different?"

Mundy bit his lip, "I'm not too sure exactly. I just feel…drawn to you. It's probably just because I want to smack your smart mouth right off you."

_Yeah, sure, that's it! _I thought sarcastically. But butterflies tickled my insides. He had basically told me that he liked me.

I laughed nervously, "That makes sense. I can be annoying."

"You see? Now what I don't understand is how you know you're annoying, and yet you still continue to be annoying!"

I smirked, "Because it's fun to get a rise out of people like you!"

He laughed, then went really silent. He looked like he had a question, but didn't want to ask it.

"C'mon man, spit it out!" I pushed.

"Alright. I'm just wonderin'; Why are you here? A young lady like you, probably fresh out of the high school? This isn't a place for someone like you."

"Are you kiddin'? This is the perfect place for me! There's nowhere I'd rather be!"

He raised an eyebrow, "How about the baseball field?"

I looked down, contemplating my options. _I could just lie. As hot as he may be, I don't think I can trust him…_

But looking into his eyes, I could see that he wouldn't betray me. He wouldn't report me or spread a rumor around. It didn't seem like him anyway. He's the…quiet type.

Still…this is private, "I just like hurtin' people, man! It's, like, part of who I am!" I said, sitting back and putting my arms behind my head.

Mundy raised an eyebrow. He didn't believe me. Even though I didn't entirely lie. I do like hurting people.

I tried a more realistic lie, "Well…7 brothers and all. My mother is a single parent. What can I say, we need the money. While my brothers worked in convenience stores, I trained to be a killer. Figured it paid more."

That lie worked. Mundy looked like he believed me. He also looked speechless.

_How do I make this less awkward…?_

"Why are you here?" I asked.

He seemed surprised by the question for some reason. "Well, this is just a job. I make a livin' from it. I'm a professional assassin. This is what I've always wanted to do."

"Hm, you don't seem like the ruthless killer type."

"That's because I'm not!" he defended, "I'm a professional. I'm efficient, polite, and I have a plan! Not like the rest of these savages."

"Ok, ok! Calm down there big guy." I said, holding my arms up in surrender. "I get it, you're good. You're starting to sound like me."

He gave me a small smile.

I looked behind me at the microwave clock. I sighed, "It's 4 AM. Soldier's gonna get everyone up in 2 hours. I'm gonna go see if I can sleep a little more." I finished off my milk and put the cup in the sink.

"I'm gonna stay up," Mundy said, "I'm already alert, so trying to sleep would just be a waste of time."

I smiled, "Alright then. I'll see you later." And I left.

Third POV

When Lexi left, Mundy couldn't help but watch her leave.

_Bloody hell…she's so…interesting._

Mundy hadn't had any feelings for anyone since his sophomore year of high school. After that, he decided to focus more on his future and what he loved most; assassination.

However, this Scout, this _girl, _was making him feel…feelings. Every time he talked to her, he wanted to know more about her. When he looked at her, she could see that she didn't have a burden in the world. She was feisty, which he definitely loved about her. Even if she is an annoying little brat, he wants to be near her and talk to her.

And he basically told her that he liked her.

_Efficient, huh?_ He laughed at himself, cursing his boldness for once.

"I would watch who I am looking at, Sniper,"

Sniper looked behind him to see Spy uncloaking himself. He must have heard the whole conversation between him and Lexi.

"Wot do ya mean, Spook?" Sniper growled.

Spy lit a cigarette and blew out a smoke ring, "I can tell you fancy ze young scout. I am here to warn you." Spy got close to Mundy and poked him in the chest, "If you do anyzing to harm her, it will be your head on a plate in Medic's refrigerator."

The sniper stood up, towering over the Spy, "Are you threatenin' me, 'mate?'"

Spy chuckled, not in the least bit scared, "No. I am making you a promise." Then he blew a puff of smoke in the Australians face and walked away.

Mundy grumbled under his breath.

_What was that about?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, look! It's chapter 5!**

**Lotsa flirty goodness here and a point where u'll be like wtf snipah?  
**

**Onward!  
**

* * *

The very next morning, at approximately 5:30AM, Announcer ordered that the RED team move to 2fort.

Soldier wasted no time. He grabbed his trusted trumpet and blew into it. He had no idea how to play the trumpet, but the awful noise that emitted from the piece of brass was enough to get the team up.

When the trumpet was played, everyone hopped out of bed. They struggled to put their clothes on, while still trying to stay awake. Lexi, who was sleeping with her bat instead of Ted Williams, accidentally hit herself on the head, leaving her disoriented for a few seconds. Mundy was still awake, reading a book. This book was so fascinating that not even the horrible trumpet noise could distract him. He finished the chapter, sighed, then proceeded to get dressed.

The whole team met in the kitchen, with Engineer making breakfast for everyone. Soldier explained what the Announcer told him.

"We will be leaving for 2fort in about 20 minutes. That should leave you maggots plenty of time to eat your breakfast, and pack your things."

Lexi yawned, "So, what's cookin' Engie?"

"Eggs an' grits! Breakfast o' champions, if ya ask me." He was so chipper Lexi wanted to kill him.

"Hey man," Lexi yawned again, "Why the hell are you so chipper? The sun isn't even awake yet!" To prove her point, she pointed to the window, indicating that it was indeed pitch black out.

"Eh, I'm used to it. I lived on a farm, so I woke up with the roosters."

Lexi looked at Mundy and saw that he was deeply engrossed in a leather bound book. _It's too early to be annoying._

When Engineer rang the bell that only he used for some reason, everyone dragged their feet into line, behind Pyro, and gathered up piles of eggs and grits.

Lexi looked at the white glob on her plate and asked politely, "Dafaq is this?"

Engineer sighed, "It's called grits."

"What the fuck is a grit?"

"It's made from corn and butter."

Lexi thought for a moment. _I like corn…and I defiantly like butter. _She took a huge spoonful and swallowed it whole. She nearly threw up as the slimy stuff slithered down her throat.

She took a huge gulp of milk and coughed a few times.

"If ya ask me, its aboot time we started movin' on." Demoman said.

Medic and Heavy nodded simultaneously, "Indeed. Ve have been here for longer than normal."

"Is probably because of rogue Spy," Heavy piped in, leaving everyone nodding in agreement.

When everyone had finished devouring their breakfast, they moved to pack all of their things. The transport train came and left on a certain schedule. If someone isn't on the train, it doesn't wait.

Lexi was packing her things. She tried being lazy and stuffing everything into her suitcase, but it refused to close.

_This fit when I got here! And it's not like I've been shopping!_

Sighing, she decided to quickly fold her clothes and put them in her case neatly.

A cough at her door interrupted her. She looked up to see Mundy standing there, holding his book in one hand and his aviators in another. Just the way he leaned against the door made Lexi nearly drool at the site

_Hold your horses, heffa!_

"Hey, Mundy," she greeted tiredly, "What's up?"

The sniper was leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed casually. He seemed to be avoiding Lexi's eyes.

"You might want to put that away, mate." He said.

Lexi looked in her hands to see that she was holding her lacy red bra. She jumped, as if she was afraid of it and nearly threw it in her suitcase. Her cheeks turned as red as her uniform.

Mundy still didn't look directly at her. But he asked, "Do ya wanna go with me to 2fort?"

Lexi blinked, "Like, sit on the train with you?" She was already planning on doing that anyway, whether he wanted her to or not.

He shook his head and explained, "I have a camper van that I use to move to higher towers farther away from the battle field. It's much better than the train."

If anyone had walked by the room and noticed Lexi, they would have thought she was about to blow up. Her face was so red and flushed; she got even more embarrassed and turned away from the sniper. She continued packing.

"Er…yeah, sure! I mean…well why are you asking me?"

Mundy sighed, "Just get your things packed. We won't be leaving at the same time as everyone else, so take your time." Then the usually silent assassin walked off, opening his book again.

Lexi was left standing there, red as a tomato and uncharacteristically squealing.

***Lexi POV***

The team had long since left. I had packed everything I could in my one suitcase and my weapons in my satchel. My bat didn't fit in either so I had to carry it around. I was walking to Mundy's room, a little nervous about being the last one to the party.

When I got to his door, I took a deep breath and knocked. He called for me to come in and I hesitantly opened the door.

His room was dark. He had his windows boarded up except for a little sliver where light struggled to get through. The room was small, despite the fact that there were two beds. Demoman had left a bunch of empty scotch bottles on his side. His bed was unmade and there was the scent of urine. Mundy's side was relatively neat. His bed never even looked touched. He had jars of yellow liquid on his bedside table and a mug that said #1 Sniper sat next to an empty coffee pot.

Mundy himself was sitting in a chair in front of the window, reading his book.

I shifted a bit, "Er…Mundy. Maybe we should get goi-" he stopped me with a raised finger.

I tilted my head to the side, glaring at him.

I was about to be as annoying as I possibly could, but he closed his book and stood up, stretching.

"I'd say we should probly get going then, right sheila?"

I narrowed my eyes, "I've been waiting for you! You're not even packed yet!"

Mundy looked around his side of the room, scratching his head. "No, I s'pose not. Wanna give me a hand then?"

I rolled my eyes and put my stuff down so I could help him. However, I hesitated. _Do I just…go through his stuff?_

"So, uh, where should I start?"

He shrugged, already putting stuff in his bedside table away in a suitcase that was slightly smaller than my own.

I walked to a little dresser that only had three drawers and opened the top drawer.

What I saw made me blush horribly and shut it quickly.

_He wears boxers…with little kangaroos on them?_

I moved down to the second drawer and was happy to see shirts, basically already folded, so I took them out and placed them in the suitcase. Next was the last drawer which had pants.

I still didn't know what to do about the top drawer.

"Hey, Mundy…" I started, "Seeing as I'm not your wife, maybe you should take care of your delicates."

Mundy chuckled, "I guess now we're even from before," he turned to me with a wide grin.

"Sneaky bastard," I muttered.

"Sorry, sheila, did you say somethin'?"

I shook my head, "Oh, nothing important."

"Really? Because it sounded pretty important," I felt him really close behind me. I could smell him; he smelled like the outdoors. Mostly sand. It wasn't unpleasant. Kind of relaxing mostly.

I smiled in spite of myself, "I was just stating facts 'mate.'" I mocked.

Then, he started motherfuckin' tickling me.

I squeal uncharacteristically and struggled to get away. But he was ruthless. He tickled my sides, tummy, neck, and even under my arms. Anywhere that could ever be classified as a tickle spot was assaulted. I was literally tickled to the ground

"S-St-Stop!" I struggled, "I c-can't br-breathe!"

"Gotta tell me whotcha said!" he said, basically holding me down.

"I-I…I can't!" I choked out.

He stopped, but I didn't stop giggling. "I'm gonna start again if you don't tell me!"

I mock glared at him, "You know what I said!"

He put his hands on my waste menacingly. I started giggling again, "I was only kidding, Mundy!"

He removed his hands and smiled at me, "So was I."

Suddenly, I saw his cheeks darken and I noticed what position we were in. I was flat on my back on the floor and Mundy was on his knees hovering over me. I blushed too and avoided his gaze.

"Er…maybe we should-"

"-get goin'."

He finished packing and we headed out to his van. It was an old van that looked like it had seen some better days. I peeked in the back. There was an inflatable cot pushed in the corner. A large, sweaty cooler was really the only other thing in the back.

"What's with the cooler?" I asked.

"It's filled with water. It's as dry as a nuns nasty out here, don't wanna get dehydrated an' all that."

_Um…ew._

"Will this make it all the way to 2fort?"

Mundy snorted, "I've driven this thing from here to Coldfront. I think we're good."

I shrugged and go in the passenger seat, but then I got an idea.

"Can I dri-?"

"No," Mundy said, cutting me off before I could finish. I crossed my arms and leaned back in the seat. He chuckled at my childishness and started up the truck. He had to turn the key a few times before it actually started.

This was going to be a long trip.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah you can all thank Luna-404 for reviewing and reminding me that i _have _a fanfic to be up-to-date on :P BTW, loving all the positive feedback 3 i love you all!**

**Sequel news: not very good news :/ kinda been stuck in a ditch with that one. I'm just struggling to not make it a drabble or too predictable. All i can say right now is enjoy this while you can :( It should get better! But right now im just blahhh  
**

**Don't forget to check out my profile for Lexi facts :) sometimes i spontaneously get new ones!  
**

* * *

Mundy had warned Lexi that the trip was going to take them at least 12 hours. She complained for a while, but then thankfully got bored.

Mundy was nervous about the trip, which was why he procrastinated himself by reading. He wanted to go with her, but he was still nervous.

He hadn't felt nervous like this since high school. It gave him a funny feeling in his gullet. It wasn't a bad feeling, but sometimes it could get…uncomfortable.

Mundy looked over at Lexi occasionally out of the corner of his eye. She tried listening to her radio, but they were moving farther and farther away from the radio tower at the base, making it more staticy than usual. She begrudgingly put it away and decided to just solemnly look out the window. Every few seconds, though, she would shift position, practically rocking the whole van, driving the sniper insane.

"You really can't sit still, can you?" he asked.

She groaned and shook her head, "Not when I'm borrrrred."

Mundy sighed, "Why don't you try and sleep. That'll pass some time." _And maybe you can sit still._

Lexi thought and leaned back in her seat. She pulled her legs up on top of the seat and curled them under her body. Then she laid her head against the window and closed her eyes.

Half an hour later Mundy could hear her silent snores. He looked at her and saw that she had slouched down so her head was resting on the seat instead and her legs were pulled close to her chest. Her mouth was slightly open and a string of drool leaked out of the corner of her mouth.

_She's beautiful._

Her hair was silky smooth and practically shone in the late morning sun. Even though she kept it pulled up in a pony tail, he never failed to notice how the ends of her hair curled so delicately. Her skin was sun kissed from the outdoor activity she was exposed to everyday. Her lips were plump and always rosy red. Even though he couldn't see her eyes at that moment, he imagined them. They were ice-blue. So soft and soothing, but can turn steely and cold in a second. One could say her eyes reflected her personality; fresh. His eyes moved down her body to her athletic form. Her stomach was flat, which accentuated her perky breasts. They weren't really huge, but a good size that Mundy shamelessly dreamt about.

Mundy shook his head. "You've already gone too far, mate…you know this is a bad idea."

Mundy knew that what he was doing wasn't fair. He knew that flirting with her was only going to end in tears and regret. But whenever he was around her, he felt…normal. He didn't feel like the freak that pissed in jars. He also didn't feel like he needed to prove himself to her, to prove that he was indeed a professional sniper. She wasn't afraid of him or grossed out by him, like so many other girls were throughout the years. She seemed to respect him enough in her own way. After all, she stood up to him many times. She went out of her way to strike conversation with him. Even the first time they interacted with each other, which was on the battle field, she joked with him as if they were already friends.

Mundy nearly smacked his head on the wheel. _I sound like a bloody dipstick._

He knew this needed to stop before it got too far, but his heart told him that it was already too late.

When Lexi woke up, it was the most adorable thing in the world. Mundy didn't know how someone so rough and tough could be so cute. She stretched one arm up while rubbing one eye. She yawned and made a sort of cooing noise as she did so.

When she was fully awake, the cuteness stopped immediately.

"Are we there yet?" she groaned out.

Mundy sighed, "No, but it's been almost three hours."

Her face brightened up, "How much longer?"

"Ehh, we still have a ride left, sheila."

She groaned and sat up, trying to stretch her legs, but the truck was too cramped with the suitcases. "Can we at least take a break? You know to stretch our legs?"

"No," he said bluntly, "We are already behind schedule. I plan on driving straight through." He glanced at her, "You know you don't have to be all tough. We're friends here, not just teammates."

Lexi blinked, "What do you mean?"

"C'mon, sheila. I know that whole tough girl attitude is just show for the team, not that I blame you, being new and a young lady an' all."

Lexi sighed, "How do you do that…?"

Mundy shrugged, "Do what?"

"Don't play dumb, Mundy. It's like you can read me like that book of yours. Am I really that predictable?"

"I just know that there's more to you than just a fresh mouth."

_Ok he wanted me to go with him for a reason…but why?_

"Alright, Mundy," she started, taking a deep breath, "Why did you bring me with you?"

Now it was his turn to be off guard. "What d'ya mean?"

"'Don't play dumb,'" she mocked in an Australian accent, "You asked me to join you in the truck for a reason. You could have asked anyone else, but you asked me. You've been on the team longer than I have, so why didn't you ask the other guys."

Mundy shrugged casually, "Well, for starters, I don't really like traveling alone believe it or not. I didn't ask the guys 'cause, well…I'm not really close to them. Besides, you're great company, Sheila."

"Oh," Mundy could hear the hurt lacing her every word, "Glad I could...keep you company."

I_ can't let this go any further…I need to stop it._

"Lexi, you don't think…" Mundy stopped when he looked at her. Her eyes were down and her normally bright face was dulled. Whenever she was around him, he noticed she was always blushing. Now though, her cheeks were red from frustration.

_Be strong, mate, you can do this. After all, nothing has happened yet._

_Or has it?_

"Lexi…you're a good friend. Thanks so much for coming with me, even though you'd be more mobile on a train."

"Mundy…do you like me?" Lexi asked that forbidden question.

Mundy stopped the van and pulled over. He looked over at Lexi, who was looking at him with determined eyes.

_Even in the face of possible rejection, she's still strong._

Mundy closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I do like you, Lexi, but as a friend…I'm sorry if I lead you to believe anything else."

Mundy turned back to the road and refused to look at Lexi the rest of the trip. Lexi did not make a peep.

* * *

At 2fort, seven men dressed in red arrived at the base. The first thing they all did was fight for the bathroom, and then they went to their rooms for some privacy after almost a day of being cramped in one train cart.

The Spy was sitting in his room, which he shared with the Pyro. Luckily, Pyro was out causing some sort of trouble, which left the Spy a chance to think.

_Why would she go off with that…dirty bushman?_

Spy took a drag of his cigarette, _If he does anything to mon fleur…_he silently threatened.

Spy looked at the black and white picture of him and a woman. The woman's stomach was swelled, and Spy couldn't help but sigh. If there was one thing this master of shadows wasn't prepared for, it was the appearance of the girl.

As he gazed out of his window, he could see the van pull up. They had arrived 2 hours after the rest of the team had. Spy glared at the van, knowing about the possible obscenities that probably happened in that vehicle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Bet you thought i forgot...well i kinda did... ('.') sowwyyyy  
**

**Anyway, i hope everyone had a safe Halloween and Happy Samhain! I had a fun night...until someone slashed my tires. Yeah if anyone seeing some douche riding a florescent orange 10-speed bicycle, tell 'em some crazy bitch has a gun and is gonna effing kill him. I was late for class that day and i felt too much like shit to go to my other classes. Unfortunately, this also means i got no work done on the sequel...i did some research tho! Including playing more MVM. Since the halloween update i've been playing like MAD! Speaking of which...has anyone defeated Merasmus yet? He's the last one i NEED...also if anyone wants to friend me on Steam my account is xxbansheexxx  
**

**Anyway, now that i've ranted, here's chapter 7. Pretty sure Lexi is feelin' a bit angsty like i am at the moment...  
**

* * *

When the van stopped at the base, Lexi wasted no time grabbing her suitcase and bat and getting off the vehicle. Demoman, Engineer, and Pyro all greeted her but she pushed passed them, not saying a word. Her baseball cap covered her face so they couldn't see the tears streaking down her face.

Pyro watched the girl as she left, then after a minute it started following her. Demoman and Engineer exchanged knowing looks. They walked up to the van and saw that Mundy still hadn't moved. His aviators blocked any emotion and his hat shadowed the rest of his face.

"Eh, hey Mundy…What happened?" Engineer asked cautiously.

Mundy shook his head, "Nothing." Then he pushed his door open and stormed out, his shoulders hunched.

Demoman and Engineer exchanged looks.

"You don' think...anythin' happened do ya?" Demoman asked his friend.

"I think…Mundy let his job blind his heart." Engineer said.

They looked back at the sniper's back. "It may have seemed like the right thing to do, but now they're both in a world of hurt."

Demoman took a swig out of the brown bottle in his hands. "T'morrow'll be interestin'."

The only person Lexi talked to was Soldier to find out where her room was. Soldier, surprised by her small voice, pointed in the direction.

Lexi was grateful for having her own room. She could blast her radio and scream into her pillow without anyone being nearby to question her. As she was walking through the hall, she was stopped by Spy.

"Allo, _coureur rapide_," he said, "How was ze trip?"

Spy knew something was wrong. The girl didn't give him an attitude or swear at him. In fact, she didn't do anything. She just stood there, her head bowed, like a disciplined student in a private school.

"It was long," was all she said. And Spy had to struggle to hear her soft voice. She pushed passed him and went into her room. Spy could hear the tumble of the door as she locked it.

Spy looked back down the hallway, fire seething in his eyes. He stormed to where Mundy and Engineer shared the room, pushing a surprised Pyro out of his way. He banged open the door to see the Australian laying down on his bed, everything still packed and his hat and boots still on. His back was to the Spy, but he didn't even flinch at the sudden intrusion.

Spy, feeling no remorse, grabbed the sniper by the back of his neck and dragged him up. Sniper, surprised that the Spy would even _touch _him, started to struggle out of his grip.

"Criokey, mate! What're ya doin'?"

Spy just looked at the man. Under the shadow of the hat, Spy could see dried streaks on his cheeks. The sniper's bottom lip was bleeding, probably from the bushman biting it so hard as to not make any noise. He had yet to shave the stubble that had grown over the trip.

All in all, he didn't look like the sniper the Spy had known to pick on and bother. He was more of a mess than usual.

That didn't stop him from being firm with the dirty Australian.

"What happened on ze trip? What did you do to Alexis?"

Mundy blinked. _Alexis? _But then he grimaced when the Spy's grip tighten around his neck. "Nothing happened, Spook! I swear!"

Spy glared at him, "Liar!" he hissed, "Why is she like that? Why is she depressed?"

The sniper narrowed his eyes, "Wot's it to you, Spook?"

Spy blinked, but didn't let his grip loosen, "Because, I told you zat if you ever hurt her, I would decapitate you. What did you do?"

Mundy sighed and looked away from the Spy. Spy could see behind the glasses from this angle. He saw the sniper's eyes and loosened his grip slightly out of shock.

The bushman was crying. Right in front of the Spy.

Spy let the man go and he fell back onto the bed, unmoving.

"I know what you did," Spy said, surprised, "You…broke up wiz her?"

Sniper shook his head, "We were never together. I just stopped it before it started. She's so young, so innocent. The last thing I want is for something to happen to me that would never let her love again." Then he took a deep, shaky breath, "I…I also couldn't stand to see her hurt. So for both our sakes…I told her I didn't like her like she thought."

Spy took a step back, surprised.

"Wot do you care anyway? Got a little crush on her? Because if you do, go ahead if she'll let you." Then sniper looked up. His glasses rested low on his nose, allowing Spy to see his eyes.

In the busman's eyes were narrowed, threatening the Spy, "If you do anything, _anything _to her that makes her feel like she is now, I will gut you like a bloody pig and leave you in the sun to die."

Spy held up his hands casually in surrender, "Trust me, bushman, the only feelings I have for the girl is concern."

"Why though?"

Spy looked out the window and sighed. "Do you promise not to tell anyone? Not even Alexis?"

Sniper hesitated, and then nodded. He doubted Lexi would want anything to do with him.

Spy lit another cigarette and sat on the bed next to the bushman. He blew out a long stream of smoke and started his story.

* * *

Pyro followed Lexi when she got out of the truck. The fire starter could feel it in their boots that something was wrong with the girl. They stayed a safe distance behind her, not wanting to be noticed yet. When Spy stopped Lexi from her destination, Pyro noticed with curiosity the sudden anger on his face.

When the Spy passed them, shoving them fearlessly out of the way, they continued its quest. It knocked on her door softly. There was no answer, so they called out, "Iff eee."

Pyro heard footsteps coming towards the door and waited for her to open it. When she did, it couldn't contain its excitement and started talking quickly.

Lexi didn't understand a word they were saying, but she managed a small smile at the Pyro.

"Oh, Pyro," she said softly, "You're just a kid, aren't you?"

Pyro didn't hear her, but continued talking about their day.

Lexi leaned against the door, letting the Pyro talk and talk and talk. Even though she couldn't understand them, the noise and company helped her feel better.

That night, Lexi slept better then she expected. She still felt betrayed and used (even if nothing did actually happen) but the thought of that funny little Pyro put a smile on her face.

Mundy, on the other hand, stayed up all night, thinking about what the Spy had told him.

* * *

The next morning, everything was pure business. Operation: Capture the Flag had been initiated. Everyone was getting ready. Engineer clicked his mechanical arm into place. The Soldier gave himself a pep talk. Demoman polished his katana. Pyro sharpened their axe. Heavy refilled Sasha while Medic recharged his Quick-Fix. Spy was smoking a cigarette and was pressing his suit.

Sniper brushed his teeth, looking at pictures of his next victims. He was still hurting from the day before, but he had a job to do. He did what he had to do so that he would be focused for the mission.

Lexi pulled up her socks and laced her cleats. She held her bat the swung it a couple of times. Then she looked in the mirror. She felt a little better, Pyro's visit had helped a lot. She needed to get her head in the game. She needed to win.

_And not get blown up by a rocket._

She flinched as she realized that the whole rocket situation was what started her relationship with—

_You never had a relationship! Now stop being a sissy school girl and focus!_

Lexi took a few deep breaths and laid her bat on her shoulder. She walked out of her room, her head held high.

At the starting point, nine teammates in RED waited for the gate to open. Lexi and Mundy were as far away from each other as possible. Looking at each other caused more wounds to open up. When Lexi first saw him in the kitchen for breakfast, she felt a new wave of tears form and had to leave. She ran a few times around her room the rest of the time.

Now, she thought only of revenge. She pretended that the old BLU Spy was still around, and she wanted to teach him a lesson he'd never forget. She cocked her gun and growled, getting a few stares from the other team mates.

When the gate opened, Lexi was the first one out. As much as she loves prolonging the enemy's mental torture and making them feel like shit, she wasn't too much in the mood. She sprinted towards the Intel room, shooting anyone that got in her way. She could hear Heavy and Medic not far behind.

She was suddenly on the BLU territory. She slowed down, not wanting to make the same mistake she made last time. She walked down a long hallway, her scattergun in hand and her finger on the trigger. Even though she'd never done a Capture the Flag mission, she understood the basics. All she needed to do was capture the BLU intelligence and bring it back to the RED base to inspect.

Seemed easy enough on paper.

She backed against a wall before turning the corner, peeking around ever so slightly. The only thing that really concerned her was the fact that there was a large, glassless window as a wall.

_I can just duck and run._ So she took a deep breath and rounded the corner.

And she walked right into the BLU Scout.

She held her scatter gun up and aimed, ready to shoot him. But something stopped her.

The boy looked familiar. He had honey gold eyes. His hair was cut short and was blonde. He had a familiar gleam in his eyes; hate and revenge.

Lexi let her gun drop by her side. "Jeff?"

The BLU Scout blinked, but he kept his pistol up, "Never thought you'd be a merc, sis."

* * *

**Why is Spy so concerned about Lexi? What's going to happen with the relationship between the sniper and scout? What is Lexi's brother doing on BLU? WHY AM I ASKING YOU ALL THESE QUESTIONS WHEN I ALREADY KNOW?! Tune in next week for a very twisty episode of Meet the Scout!  
**

**Don't forget to check out my profile for facts about Lexi :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

I was frozen at gunpoint. And the one holding the gun was my twin brother, Jeffery.

Jeff had mysteriously disappeared two years ago. Mom and none of my other brothers knew where he went. He just never came home one day. Mom was devastated. She figured that maybe he was kidnapped, so she called police to go look for him, but they found nothing. They eventually presumed him dead.

Where was I during this whole thing? In my room, hugging Ted Williams, and crying. I remember the day the police came by to tell my mother that they had stopped the search. We had a funeral for him and everything. Being twins and all, I felt an emptiness in my heart without him. We used to do everything together.

But here he was, very much alive and even more so angry. He had the same honey gold eyes as Ma, but his eyes held hatred, something I don't think Ma has ever felt in her life.

"Jeff! What the hell!?" I said, "Where have you…I mean, obviously…but we thought you were dead!"

Jeff sighed, "No shit, Sherlock! I ran away."

"But why?"

"Because I couldn't stand feeling like a burden to Ma. I mean…she has to take care of 8 kids! Seven of us are boys! I decided to go and make my own living."

I gritted my teeth, "First of all Ma wasn't the only one who took care of us, we helped take care of each other. We may be the youngest, but even I had a job to help pay the bills. Granted, keeping the grounds at the fields didn't pay a lot, but it was something. This pays way more." I narrowed my eyes at him, "If you were here the whole time, then why didn't you send Ma the money? I know for a fact this gig pays good."

Jeff snorted, "You kiddin' me? You guys left me for dead!"

"We did not!" I cried out, "We loved you! The cops looked everywhere for you._ Everywhere! _What else could they have thought? You just didn't come home, Jeffery. And no one saw you. It was like you just disappeared off the face of the Earth!"

"Bullshit!" he screamed, "I know for a fact that Ma was relieved to get rid of me. I know I wasn't the easiest kid to have, but she still could have loved me."

I growled, "Ma did love you, Jeffery. We all did."

Jeff glared at me, "Gimme you're satchel."

I hesitated, then took off my satchel and dropped it to the ground, my punch cans making a loud bang as they hit the floor. Then I kicked the bag over to him. He bent down to pick it up.

That's when I heard the sound of a bullet wizzing by. I looked out the window and could see just see Mundy loading up his gun.

My eyes widened. Quickly, I stood in front of the window, with Jeff right in front of me. There was no way I was losing my brother. Not when I just found him.

"What are you doing?" he spat.

"Saving your life!" I said, "My sniper was about to paint the walls with your brain."

Jeff blinked, "Why the fuck would you protect me? I have you at gun point. I have all of your weapons. I don't give a shit if you're my sister. You deserted me. And for that, you're going to pay." Even though his words were strong, I could see his hands shaking. He was nervous.

I just had to make him believe that we truly did love him.

I pleaded with all my might, "Please, Jeff…just come home…Ma still misses you. The whole family misses you. I miss you. I miss my twin brother."

Jeff looked me right in the eye, and then said, "I have no family." And then he pulled the trigger.

**Third POV**

Mundy was sitting on the water tower, looking through his scope. He kept on getting head shot after head shot, but he never bragged like usual. He didn't even insult the BLU Snipers, who were on the battle field with their huntsman. He felt no satisfaction for what he loved anymore. He just felt…mundane. He didn't even react all that much when the BLU Spy snuck up to his roost. He just grabbed his kukri and stabbed him right in the heart, then went back to looking through his scope, the corpse baking in the afternoon sun.

He tried to avoid finding Lexi. He instead focused on Soldier and Demoman who were trying to get into the BLU base. But they kept on getting bombarded with attacks. He head shot or wounded anyone who got too close.

He then noticed in the corner of his a scope a struggling Engineer trying to put up a sentry, but it kept on getting blown up by BLU Soldier. Mundy aimed his rifle and literally blew the man's head up. Engineer gave him thumbs up and proceeded to put up a dispenser and sentry to keep some BLU's from getting RED intelligence.

Mundy then looked straight across in his scope, mostly looking for something to do. He knew that Heavy and Medic were already in the base, so he was pretty sure that RED was going to conquer the mission.

But what he saw made him almost choke on the coffee he was drinking.

BLU Scout was pointing a gun right at Lexi.

Mundy's squeezed his favorite mug until it smashed in his hands, the ceramic pieces cutting in knuckles.

"I don't bloody think so, pip squeak!" then he aimed for the brat's head and pulled the trigger.

He missed.

"Damn bloody prick! He ducked!" Mundy growled.

Mundy refilled his sniper rifle and looked through the scope again, determined not to miss again.

But Lexi was in the way. She had moved in front of the window, blocking his shot.

"Bloody hell! Lexi!" Mundy groaned, trying to move around the tower to get a shot, but she was just always in the way or it was too close, even for Mundy.

Instead, he watched through the scope at what might possibly be going on. And why Lexi would block his shot.

_Can't be because of the damsel thing…even she knows that she's in trouble…he took her weapons for piss sake!_

Mundy watched through the scope, helplessly. Then something happened that he was not prepared for.

He could hear the shot, even from across the base. He kept looking through the scope, his hands shaking.

Then Lexi went tumbling through the window, her own blood flowing out of her body and falling after her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Greetings all! Forgive me if this is rushed but i have work in like 15 mins. Anyway, i bet your all wondering why this is a very late update...well i just kinda forgot :T i had a loooot of homework to do and it just kinda slipped my mind. But i have good news for you all! I have finally thought of a plot for the sequel and i am contemplating this being a trilogy. Now, the sequel is about 5 or 6 chapters in, and i havent even gotten to the plot yet, so its probly gonna be really long. Also, since i was late updating, i am going to tell you something very awesome and exciting that is going to happen in the sequel. **

**Respawn has been invented!...too late for Lexi though O.o  
**

**On the upside, i dyed my hair purple!  
**

**enjoyyyyy  
**

* * *

_"Happy birthday, Alexis and Jefferyyy…Happy birthday to both of you!" It was our eighth birthday party and the whole family was there. Mom wore her favorite purple dress with a plastic pearl necklace that almost looked real. She was smiling at the both of us, camera in hand._

_Jeffery playfully shoved me. We each got our own little cupcake with two candles in each. "C'mon, sis! Or I'm gonna take all the wishes for myself!"_

_"Gimme a second!" I whined. Then I thought real hard; _I hope daddy visits soon. _Then I blew out the candles._

* * *

**_"Please…"_**

* * *

_I'm up to bat. We were losing 5-4 bottom of the ninth inning. My brother had managed to hit a double and was on second base, ready to steal if he needed to._

_But I know he wouldn't need to._

_The pitcher threw me a curve and I ignored it._

_"Strike one!"_

_I adjusted myself casually; tapping my bat on my cleat, taking a few more practice swings, and then getting back into position in the batter's box._

_The pitcher nodded at his catcher and threw me one right down the middle! I swung. _

_"Strike two!"_

Damn! _I thought _Stupid cheap shot splitter!

_I didn't let my anger show. My couch called time out and I walked to him._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing out there, Lexi!"_

_"Relax, Couch," I told him, "I know what I'm doin'." I walked away unexcused and got back into my position. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. _

_The pitcher threw the ball, everything going in slow motion._

SMACK!

_Home run!_

* * *

**_"Lexi…wake up…"_**

* * *

_I was standing in the middle of Fenway Park. The park lights baked on me. There was no one playing, or even anyone in the park. However, I could hear someone narrating a game, but the quality was bad, like radio transmission bad. _

"And Williams is up to bat!"

_"Hey."_

_I looked behind me to see someone standing there. They looked so familiar…but I couldn't figure out why. He had dirty blonde hair and soft blue eyes. The eyes looked really familiar but I couldn't figure out from where. I greeted them. "Hey."_

_"Do you know where you are?" he asked. His accent sounded odd. Like…he was trying to hide it._

_I nodded, "Of course, man! This is Fenway Park!" For some reason, it didn't seem as exciting as I had hoped it would be. I felt…neutral. Not happy, or sad. Sort of in between._

_"Death can do that to you," the man said, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. _

_My eyes widened, "I'm…dead?"_

_He shook his head, "Not quite. Think of this as limbo. Your soul is being held here until you make up your mind."_

_"About what?"_

_"About whether you want to live or not."_

_"I get a choice?"_

_"Yeah, so I'd make it wisely. Not everyone gets this chance."_

_I stared at him passively. "Who are you?"_

_He shrugged, "I'm in the same situation as you are. I'm waiting."_

_Lexi shrugged, then looked up, "How long till I can decide?"_

_"The end of this game."_

"And bases are loaded, with Williams up to bat."

_I stared at the stranger, "Williams was just at bat…"_

_The man let out a puff of smoke then said, "This game is based off some of his best moments. This is basically his best moments in baseball history all in one game."_

_"How much longer until I can decide?"_

_"This is the top of the 9__th__." The man said, almost sadly._

_I looked back up at the stands, at the invisible crowd cheering for a fake game. "That doesn't give me a lot of time. What happens if I don't decide in time?"_

_"Then your fate will be decided for you."_

_"Who decides it?"_

_The man looked up, "Whoever is up there." I looked up too. _

_"How do you know all this?" I asked him._

_"I've been here before." He said bluntly._

_"What's the best decision?" I asked after a moment of silence._

_The man just shrugged, "I don't get to choose anymore. I'm too far gone to be allowed another chance at something I take for granted."_

_I felt sad; this man was going to die. I didn't know who he was, but for some reason, I felt the need to feel for him. It seemed as though he never got any sympathy in his whole life. Someone might as well give him something before he dies completely._

_I thought for a moment. My paranoia increased the longer I took, but I didn't want to make a stupid decision. I remembered the good things in my life, such as my childhood, where I was so innocent and happy. But as I got older, my life started to go downhill; never meeting my father, Jeff running away from home, Mundy leading me on then basically rejecting me. Recently, my life sucked. _

_At the same time though, I realize that I'm just being predicable. No one in my family has a father, so who am I to be selfish and kill myself because of it? Jeff running away was the worst thing that could possibly happen to me, but I found him! Granted he tried to kill me—might succeed if I don't decide quickly—but I found him. He's alive! _

_Mundy was a different story. Even to myself, I don't like to sound girly. But Mundy made me feel unusual. He brought out the girl in me. _

_I don't mind being a girl._

_But he even told me himself that he wasn't interested in me. When he told me that, it nearly broke my heart. I can never imagine my future without him. I like Mundy. A lot. But I am still unsure if I love him enough to have to face him every day, knowing he doesn't love me back._

**_Lexi…_**

_I turned to the man, "Did you just call my name?"_

_The man looked surprised, "No…why?"_

**_Lexi…I can't lose you…_**

_I spun around in a complete circle, trying to find the source of the voice._

"Ted Williams is zooming around the bases! He passes first base-"

_"You are running out of time." The man said, nervously biting his lip._

_I looked at my hands. They looked translucent. I was disappearing. Into the Otherworld._

_"Why are you here? With me?"_

"—he flies like a hawk over second base!-"

_"Because this was my last wish…"_

"And he passes third base! If he gets to home then the game is over!"

**_Lexi…I love you._**

_I recognized that voice...I've heard it in my dreams countless times._

_I looked up at the sky and yell, "I wanna live!"_

_I immediately felt something warm encase me. I suddenly couldn't talk. I looked around, and the man was gone. The park lights got brighter and brighter and brighter until I had to close my eyes from the intensity of the lights._


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello folks! Happy Thanksgiving! I figured since I posted late last week i would give everyone an early Christmas gift :) So i have an official deadline for the sequel. December 28th the first chapter will be posted. **

**I just wanna take this space to thank all of my readers :) even if you don't review i still appreciate you taking the time to give my story a chance :)  
**

**The song is Through the Ghost by Shinedown from their amazing Amaryllis album. Even though Team Fortress 2 is based in the 60s, lets just pretend Shinedown traveled back in time ;)  
**

**Also, i chopped the lyrics a bit so it would kinda fit. It's not too bad but i recommend either buying the album or turrenting it  
**

**This chapter, however, you will love and hate me for...sorry...  
**

* * *

The lights were intense. Even through my closed eyes. But I felt…good. There was a pressure on my mouth. The caress was so soft, I felt as though my lips were being caressed by rose petals. But the rose must have been wet, because I felt warm droplets fall on my cheeks. I could hear talking, but all the words were jumbled and hard to understand.

I tried opening my eyes to see the rose; the soft, wet rose. When I opened my eyes, in the middle of the light, there was a darker figure. It was really close to my face, so close, I could feel them. Sense them.

It was then that I realized that the rose was actually a person. The petals were actually lips. Someone was kissing me.

But I didn't feel angry to be kissed without my permission. The kiss was so gentle and soft and warm, that I didn't pull away. I couldn't pull away.

"W-wake up, Lexi." I felt the lips move against my own. I could feel the slight stubble of a beard against my chin. "Please wake up. I'm sorry. I'm so bloody sorry."

_Mundy._

My eyes adjusted to the light. I could see a face very close to mine. I saw soft brown eyes. They were glistening with newborn tears, which ran shamelessly down his cheeks. The tears fell onto my face, trying to make it look as though I was crying.

I tried talking. I opened my mouth slightly and said, "—M-Mu-undy."

The figure pulled away, surprised. As my eyes adjusted to the bright light, started to remember where I was.

I was in the infirmary at RED base. My shoulder and neck felt uncomfortably numb, but I noticed that the Medic's Quick-Fix was hooked up on the ceiling, the healing beam pointed to my left side. Because of the awkward position, there was no way I could look at my injuries.

"L-Lexi?"

I turned my head to see Mundy. Only, he wasn't normal, professional Mundy. This Mundy was a mess. His normally clean shaven face now sported a short beard. His hat was off and his hair was sticking up in all kinds of directions. His aviators were nowhere to be found, allowing me to see his eyes. There were clear stains running down his cheeks, proof that he was crying. His hands were shaking, as was his bottom lip.

_Lips._

I tried to lean into him, but then I felt a sharp pain and I hissed through my teeth.

Mundy flinched, "I'll get Medic!"

"N-No!" I said as strongly as I could. He blinked.

I looked him right in the eye and said, "I love you too."

All of a sudden, that light, soft rose turned into something more passionate and desperate. I felt his lips on my own, and I kissed him back with all my might. I lifted my uninjured arm and hooked it around his neck. I held him close, never wanting to let go.

When our lips parted, we touched foreheads, not wanting to separate. We were both crying. Mundy touched my face and hair, making sure I was real and not some cruel hallucination.

"Lexi," he said. His voice was hoarse, as though he hadn't spoken in a long time, "Lexi…I…I didn't know what to do…I tried to get him…why did you block my shot?"

I sighed, "I don't feel like telling the whole story. I'm just gonna cut to the chase. Please don't ask questions now though?"

He nodded reluctantly. I sighed, "BLU Scout is my brother."

Mundy's eyes widened and before he could say anything, I heard familiar muffling and all I could see was red chemical suit and the feel of rubber gloves.

"Pyro!" I greeted, happy to see my best friend.

"Orr aaae!" he exclaimed.

I smiled at him, "Yep, hehe."

"Well, I'll be damned…"

"Engineer!" I said. The Texan just smiled at me and tipped his hat.

"How come ze doctor is the last von to know vhen his patients are avake from a coma?" I heard the grumpy voice Medic.

I looked at Mundy, "I was in a coma?"

He nodded.

"How long?"

He looked down, about ready to cry again, "About a week...maybe ten days."

"_Ten days!__?_" I exclaimed.

"Lexi, you shouldn't be straining yourself," Medic chastised.

"I don't mean to! I didn't expect everyone to come see me!" I looked out the door and saw Demoman, Soldier, and Heavy all apparently eager to see me.

Medic sighed then said, "Ok, ok! Everyvon out! You may see her vhen I am done examining her. Dat means you too, Mundy."

"Actually," I piped in, "I'd rather he stayed. Please?"

Medic sighed, "Fine! But everyvon else out!"

Pyro looked at me with that gas mask and slumped away. Mundy looked after him, confusion written all over his face. I just laughed at him, feeling giddy.

"Ok, Lexi," Medic said, snapping on his medical gloves, "Let's see how you do vithout dis Quick-Fix."

* * *

My next few days in the infirmary were a drag. After that one night when I woke up, Mundy hadn't visited me once. Pyro always came over, bearing gifts like burnt matches and even some dried out flowers. Once they even brought me an old, dirty unicorn plush. I accepted it, laughing at how creepily adorable this person was. They always kept me smiling, especially since Mundy had suddenly fallen off the face of the Earth, as far as I knew.

We had since moved to another location; Hoodoo. I was transported by train in Medic's private quarters to keep monitoring me. I felt awful and useless that he had to do that, but I also felt grateful. I jokingly told him that the next time I was in his infirmary I promised to die. He actually laughed at my dark joke.

When I finally did get out, I was relieved. But the second I walked out of the room, I was rigid and defensive.

Wearing a RED uniform was none other than another Scout. I knew he was a Scout because 1) he was light and agile looking, the perfect physique for a Scout and 2) he was wearing the Scout emblem on his shirt.

I just stared at him and he stared back. I looked around to see if anyone was nearby that I could complain to about this, but he beat me to it, choosing to complain to me.

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked.

I stared him down, my eyes practically stripping him of any sort of confidence he had, "I'm the RED Scout. You got a problem, numb nuts?"

Before the _other _Scout could open its dumb mouth, Mundy rounded the corner and saw that I was about to kill someone. He looked much better then he did when I last saw him. He was shaven and wearing a clean set of clothes. His hat was on straight and his aviators were blocking any expression from his face.

_"Speak of the devil look who just walked in the room_

_The guilted invaded notion of someone I once knew"_

He jogged over, looking agitated already, "Alright, Lexi, what seems to be the problem?"

I gave him a look that said 'are you fuckin' kiddin' me?'

"Is that a rhetorical question?" I said, gesturing to the Scout.

Mundy sighed, "You were out for days and we needed to find a replacement."

I gave the kid a glare, "This shit is temporary, right?"

"Hey! Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" the kid whined.

"Shut the fuck up before I shove my atomizer so far up your ass you'll be hittin' grounders with your teeth." I threatened, then turned back to Mundy, "I'm not, like, fired am I?"

Mundy suddenly looked unsure, "I couldn't say, sheila. You'll have to talk to Soldier or Engineer about that. They'll ask the Announcer." Mundy patted my shoulder, "I'm sure she'll make some sort of exception for you, mate! You were only out of commission for a week and a half."

I grumbled under my breath, "Whatever." I glared once again at the kid and he scurried off.

Mundy then cleared his throat. I looked up at him to see him shifting slightly and looking uncomfortable.

"What's up, chuck?" I asked.

"Well…I don't know if you know…but Spy perished at 2fort."

_"All the perfect moments are wrong._

_All the precious moments are gone."_

My eyebrows knitted together, not sure what to say, "Oh?"

Mundy nodded, "Yeah, he uh…he saw you falling out of the window went to catch you…when he did he stumbled back and when we found him his own knife was impaled on his back. It must have fallen out of his blazer when he ran to catch you, we figured. It was…a bad day."

Now I was even sadder. I didn't even really know him that well. If anything, I did anything I could to annoy him. I also bothered him about being a creep on several occasions. But he went out of his way to catch me, even though I might have been dead anyway.

I might be dead if it wasn't for him.

"Th-that's too bad," I mumbled.

Mundy coughed, not even giving me much time to think, but the agitated and amused look he had only 30 seconds ago was gone. Now he looked serious. His aviators hid his eyes and his mouth was set in a straight line. He looked so…serious.

"Lexi, I just wanna clear some stuff up that happened in the infirmary last week…"

I was too shocked at the topic to say anything, so he continued, "I just want you to know that given the situation, you understand that in the heat of a moment like that can drive people to say…things they don't mean."

"_Everything that mattered is just_

_A city of dust_

_Covering both of us_"

What?_  
_

"I just want you to know, that you only proved my point in why we can't be…together. Or even friends. We're both disposable. If something happened to me and we were together, it wouldn't be fair to you. And vice versa. I just wanted to clear that up before you jumped to any conclusions."

"_Did you hide yourself away_

_I can't see you anymore_

_Did you eclipse another day_

_I used to wake up to the color of your soul_"

I was shocked. And hurt. Never in my life have I felt those two things at the same time. "A-are you serious?"

"It'd also be best if we-"

"Fuck you and what would be 'best'! You told me you fuckin' loved me! You kissed me for crissake! And now you're going do the same thing you did before, only worse?"

"No this is slightly different," he said indifferently, cruelly, "It doesn't bother me to be saying this to you. We are a team, nothing else, Lexi. I was blinded. Maybe it's about time you graduated high school and started realizing that. You may think you're all rough and tough like the boys, but deep down, you're just like every other school girl, going after boys just to feel secure about themselves."

"_So many silent sorrows you'll never hear from again_

_And now that you lost tomorrow is yesterday still a friend?_

_All the bridges that we built will burn_

_Not a single lesson was learned_"

We just stood there, staring at each other. My eyes were wide and my mouth was in a big O, and he just looked bored.

I slapped him. So hard my hand stung and his head snapped to the side.

"At least I'm not some asshole who'll lead a girl on to the point where he has to hurt her just to make himself feel manly."

"_Did you hide yourself away?_"

Mundy turned back to me. His glasses were askew and I caught a quick glimpse of his eyes.

_"Are you living through the ghost?"_

They were empty.

_"Did you finally find a place above the shadows_

_So the world will never know" _

He really did mean it this time.

"_The world will never know_ _you like I do._"

He fixed his hat and glasses, dusted himself off, then turned and walked away.

I did the same, stomping back to my room.

When I walked into my room, it was empty. Since the team had moved to another location, they also transported my stuff. My suitcase was on top of the bed, still zipped and undisturbed. I sat on my bed, slouching and looking at the floor and holding in my tears once again.

I didn't want to cry for someone who hurt my feelings twice in technically 3 conscious days. Especially one who lied to me.

I think that whole 'heat of the moment' thing is bullshit.

_Whatever! He wants to be a little bitch? Fine by me! I need to focus on bigger and better things._

Like my brother. And why he tried to kill me.

Something red suddenly caught my eye. On my bedside table was a single red rose on top of a folded white piece of paper with the name, _Alexis _written in fancy lettering.

This surprised me, as there was only one person I knew who called me Alexis, and he was dead.

I hesitantly walked to my bed and picked up the rose first. I sniffed it. It was defiantly old, but it still smelled sweet. It relaxed my wired nerves. Next I opened the letter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my pretty's :) So i had a question that was raised in the reviews.**_  
_

**Some random guy: The sequel is actually called Lexi Chronicles: Mann vs Machine, so i think this answers your question ;)  
**

**Sequel news!: I'm already on the 8th chapter, and they havent even gotten to Coaltown yet xD nor has the plot been introduced. I predict it's going to be at least 20 chapters, as opposed to this, which unfortunatly, has two chapters left :'( BUT DO NOT CRY LIKE BABY! Because sequel will be posted two weeks after this story is done :) Merry Christmas!  
**

**By the way, if you wanna add me on Steam my name is Athena, The Internet Goddess. Just look for the purple biohazard icon 3  
**

**Now, to Spy's letter.  
**

* * *

_Mon cher, Alexis,_

_If you are reading this, it means that I have passed on. It also means that I will be unable to tell you all of this in person, which is what I actually planned on doing. Je suis desole, ma cherie, that you will be told the biggest piece of information of your life on a piece of paper._

_Please pay attention to the contents of this letter. No matter what you read, I want you to read the whole thing. It is very important.  
_

_My real name is Atsil-Henri Lemieux. I used to work for the Corsica Mafia in France. We were a band of organized criminals, doing crimes ranging from counting cards to murder. We were efficient, precise, and very clean when we finished a job. I was young and foolish then. However, they turned on me, saying I was too soft for the Mafia. In a way, they were correct, as I refused to kill an innocent young woman who's only crime was breaking up with my boss. I managed to sneak onto a ship and I sailed to America, hoping to start a new life._

_My plan was to change my name, grow a beard, and stay in Kansas for the rest of my life. I knew the Mafia wouldn't expect me to go there, considering how dirty it is. But I got sidetracked. When I got off the ship, the whole dock was crowded with people, I could barely move. Then, I felt something bump into my leg and I looked down to see a little boy sitting on his bum, and looking at me with wide, bright eyes. I leaned down closer to the boy picked him up, afraid the thing was going to get stepped on. I asked if he was alright and he nodded, looking around for his mother. _

_It was at that moment when I heard the most beautiful noise in the whole world. I looked around to see a woman staring right at me. I knew from the moment I laid my eyes on her that I was in love. She was so radiant, so beautiful, that I can only wonder to this day how the sun is not blinded from her beauty._

_Not only did she radiate beauty, but she also radiated attitude. She thanked me for watching her child, but when I asked her to go for coffee, she merely laughed in my face._

_That was my first experience in Boston. _

_She rejected me every time I asked her on a date. I sent her flowers, candy, gifts, jewerly, anything I thought might appeal to her. She turned everything down, not even accepting my gifts to her. In those visits, I learned a lot about her, like how she already had six children who were all boys._

_Then one day, I had an idea. It was so absurd, so messy, so unlike me, that it was the only thing that could work in my desperate attempt to woo this gorgeous and cruel creature._

_Empty handed, I walked up her door step and knocked on the door. When she answered, she fixed me with an annoyed glare._

_You have the same glare, mon fleur.  
_

_She asked what I had to offer her this time, and I told her, straight forward, that if she went on a date with me and did not utterly enjoy herself, then my last gift was to leave her alone forever. _

_She finally agreed to go on a date with me. Then another. And another. Until we were considered an actual couple._

_The best day of my life was when she told me that she was pregnant with twins. There was no man on earth who was happier then I was._

_But then, I got a letter in the mail, at this beautiful woman's house. I instantly recognized the seal on the envelope and a feeling of dread and sickness loomed over me. The Mafia knew where I was._

_In the letter, they explained that if I didn't return to the Mafia to continue working for them, then they would kill my love, our unborn children, and the rest of the children in front of me and make me watch the whole thing. _

_I never told her about my old life in France. She never asked and I had thought I was so safe in a big city. But I did what I had to do. One night, without leaving a letter of explanation or anything, I walked out on her. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do, but it was for her own safety._

_I loved that woman more then anything in the world, which is why I had to protect her. The Mafia is crafty, merciless. _

_I hope that you have figured out who I am by now, mon cher. I am your father. I was the man who walked out on his children before they were even born. _

_The Mafia eventually died out and I was free from their clutches, but I knew it was too late for me to return to my belle fleur. Many years had already passed by and I decided to save your mother from past memories that she had fought so hard to forget. _

_Understand, petite fleur, that even though you never saw me when you were growing up, I watched you and your brother grow up as much as I could. I returned to Boston and kept an invisible eye on both of you, which was not hard considering you were always together. I went to some of your baseball games, and I am so proud of your skill, Alexis! I watched you develop and mature from the sidelines your whole life, secretly pretending I was the father I always wanted to be. _

_When I got a job to do what I did best, I could no longer watch you grow up. I felt empty for a while, never talking to the team or making eye contact. Eventually, I convinced myself that it was best, seeing as I could never really speak to you._

_Imagine my surprise when I see that my petite fleur is the new Scout. At first, I was enraged that your mother would allow you to do this. But then I took a good look at you and realized that you were no longer the little girl who loved to play with the big boys. You had grown into a stunning young lady. _

_I am very sorry I couldn't be there for you while you or Jeffery grew up. There was not a day that passed where I didn't wish throwing the baseball back and forth to my children. Out of everything I have done, the good and the bad, you two were my greatest accomplishment. _

_I love you, Alexis, and my only wish is that I could have seen you one last time before I moved on._

_Please forgive me,_

_Your father, Henry. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Greetings!**

**Okay, so thanks to Some Random Guy for reviewing and reminding me that i have a fanfic. Also for proving that horribly awkward and embarrassing things happen to me xD  
**

**Someone asked in the last chapter if Lexi would be fighting any Mann robots but i was far too lazy and my computer was running far too slow for me to check their name so i called them "some random guy," forgetting that someone who reads this is also called "Some Random Guy."**

**So yeah, this is basically my life xD  
**

**Also, next week will be the final chapter of Meet the Scout. I'll be sure to prepare my speech for that chapter haha!  
**

**Sequel update: There is none, Absolutely no improvement (- first one to name that reference before next Friday gets a sneak peak at Lexi Chronicles: Mann vs Machine )  
**

**Enjoy this angst piece!  
**

* * *

My hands were shaking. The rose had long since fallen to the floor. The once crisp paper was crumpled slightly from my clenching fingers. I re-read the note again, and again and again, until I realized that I was not reading it wrong.

The Spy, also known as Atsil-Henri Lemieux, also known as just Henry, was my father.

RED Spy, was my father.

RED Spy died trying to save me.

My father is dead.

Tears rolled down my cheeks and onto the paper, spreading the ink around and making some of it run. I've never felt like crying this much in my whole life. My chest hurt, my breathing was coming in short bursts and I really needed to blow my nose.

_I find my brother and he kills me. I find out who my real dad is and he's dead!_

I break down into hysterical sobs. My voice cracks and breaks as I try to keep quiet and hold them back.

My father…is dead.

The man I never knew, the man I begged to see at least once, the man I didn't think was even alive, is now dead. And before he died I lived with him for a month.

I reached down and picked up the rose. It was defiantly almost dead. I didn't know who put it there, considering he died before we were transported, but I figured it was probably whomever he entrusted the letter to go to. Whether or not he also left me the note was a mystery I would never solve, but I was going to believe that he did leave it to me.

I laid on my bed, still staring at the rose, the tears running across my face and building in the crevices of my nostrils.

The rose and the note were the only possessions that I owned that were my fathers. Those weapons of his were issued, so I couldn't inherit them. His clothes and mask were also part of the Spy class uniform. And I couldn't remember if he wore any jewelry.

Suddenly, a knock on the door made me jump.

I wiped up my tears and hid the rose and note in my bedside table drawer.

I coughed to clear my throat, "Who is it?" My voice cracked, but only slightly.

"It's me, private!" Soldier's booming voice echoed in my room.

I blinked, surprised. Soldier only comes to my room to wake me up. And I'm not sleeping. "Uh, sure…come in, man."

My door opened and Soldier stood, his body rigid and erect, "I was just checking on you to see if you will be fit for tomorrow's mission."

I gave him a confused look, "What about that other Scout? Ain't cha keepin' him?"

He shook his head, "Nugatory, private! He was merely a temporary replacement while you recovered. A permanent replacement would only be necessary if you had perished in the attack."

"Oh…cool, I guess."

"Also, private, you should probably go and make a phone call to home." Soldier shifted a little uncomfortably, "Since I sent them a letter saying that you had perished honorably in combat."

"_What! _You told my mom I _died!?_"

"At ease, private. I was merely doing my duty. Go ahead and give her a call, I'm sure she wants to know you're still alive."

"Uh, no shit, Sherlock!" I exclaimed, "Where the fuck can I find a phone?"

"Try the recreation room." He said and I stormed passed him and found that the room was empty. I found the phone on the wall and I started dialing the number for home.

"Hello?" It was my brother, Marcus. He's usually as loud and rambunctious as I am, but his voice was soft and shaky. Instead of his booming dominant voice, he sounded very small.

I took a deep breath, "Marc…it's Lexi."

I heard a sharp intake of breath, then his voice went from sad to angry in a flash, "Whoever this is, it isn't fucking funny!"

"No, Marc, really it's me!"

"Fuck you! You're sick!" then he hung up.

I put the receiver down and sighed, pissed off. _Way to go, Soldier!_

I tried again and this time Tony picked up.

"Tony, it's Lexi. Please don't hang up like Marc did!"

He wasn't screaming, but his voice was suspicious, "We were told Lexi died in a demolition accident."

"I didn't! I was in a coma! My dumbass teammate thought I was going to die but I didn't! Where's Ma? I wanna talk to her."

"You gotta prove you're Lexi first."

I rolled my eyes, even if he didn't see me, "Fine! Whatever! But when we're done playing 20 questions I need to talk to Ma! It's important!"

Tony thought for a second, then said, "Where did you get those dog tags you always wear?"

"I bought them when I was thirteen and told everyone at school that they were my father's and he died in a war." My voice almost cracked and I realized the irony.

Tony made a choking sound, "Aw, man! Lexi! It really is you! I…we thought you were dead!" He was crying in the phone now, which I can't stand when my brothers cry. It annoys me.

"Tony, please don't cry! Just give the phone to Ma."

I heard the shuffling of the phone, then Tony telling my brothers that I was alive. I could hear Tony struggling to get them away as they all wanted to talk to me, but right when he told them who I wanted to talk to, it got really silent.

When he handed the phone to mom, I noticed that he didn't tell her.

"H-hello?" my mother's voice was thick from tears and sobbing.

I smiled gently into the phone, "Hi, Ma."

Her heavy breathing stopped immediately. "Alexis?" she whispered, "Is…is that you?"

I sighed, holding in my own tears. "Yeah, Ma…sorry about that…one of my teammates got a little carried away…"

"Young lady, do you know how worried sick I've been?" she scolded, suddenly very angry.

"Sorry! Not my fault." I mumbled.

"Well, whose fault is it? I warned you that working in demolitions was dangerous! You're coming home right now, missy!"

I snorted, "Yeah, not gonna happen. I'm 18 now!"

"I miss you terribly, Alexis! I thought you were dead like…like…" she started sobbing again.

I took a deep breath, "Ma…there's something you should know…about Jeff." She didn't say anything, but I could tell she was listening. "Jeff…isn't dead. He's uh...well...this is a long story."

"I'm listening." she said sternly.

_Shit...thought I could get away with the demolition lie..._

"Well...um...Jeff is alive. And RED, the demolition team I work for, is competing against another team, BLU, called builders league united. Aaaaand...there's a litttttle bit of a war. I'm fighting against my brother."

"WHAT?"

"And we have weapons."

At this, my mother broke down. She new about the war between Redmond and Blutarch Mann. The fact that my brother and I were fighting each other probably didn't help ease her heart.

I struggled, trying to fix the big mistake I made, "He isn't dead, Ma! I didn't even try to kill him! Aw, jeez calm down!"

She took a few deep breaths, then mumbled, "Ok."

"I saw Jeff. He's in the same class as I am, but on the other team. He ran away. He didn't feel appreciated or some shit. I told him to go home but…he refused." I didn't think that telling her he tried to kill me was going to be a good idea.

"Is…is he still alive?"

I paused. I wasn't entirely sure if he was alive. I decided on what she would want to hear, "Yeah, he is."

"Well…I'll see if I can write him. Oh, honey, I miss you both so much. This is too much for my old bones."

I rolled my eyes, "Ma, you ain't even that old."

"Don't lie to me, honey, it's bad karma."

"Oh…there was something else I wanted to tell you." I said nervously.

"What is it, dear?"

I sighed into the phone, "Ma, I know who my real dad is."

She sighed, "Honey, I don't want to talk abou-"

"He's dead. He died…saving me. He was a member of my team."

"B-but…that's impossible! Your…your father walked out on me when he found out I was pregnant!"

"Ma he did walk out on you, but not because of me and Jeff. He gave a letter to one of the team to give to me in case he died. Do you want me to read it to you?"

I could hear the tension over the line, and then she said very softly, "Please."

I took the note out of my pocket, not even knowing how it got there. I started to read it. The more I read, the more tension I could feel. My mother was silent the whole time. When I got to the ending, we were both crying, but masking it from each other.

"Honey…I'm sorry you had to find out like this…if I would have known…if he only had told me!"

"Ma, it's ok. It's not your fault. Sp—Dad was a good man. He left to save you and my brothers. If it wasn't for him, none of us would be alive right now."

"You know, Lexi, even though I have a lot of children, there are only two fathers; my ex-husband and your father. It was your father who taught me to love again. I still think about him, where he might have gone, who he might be with. But then I looked at you and your brother and realized that he gave me the best gift of all."

"I love you, Ma. I miss you so much, but I am having a ton of fun out here!"

"Alright, dear. But don't be such a stranger! Call your family! We miss you so much."

"I gotta go. I have to unpack my things. We just moved to another area so I wanna get my stuff unpacked before the mission tomorrow."

"I love you, Alexis. And stay out of trouble."

"Oh, Ma, if I stayed out of trouble, I would have died a while ago."


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, here it is :) the last Chapter in Meet the Scout. BUT DON'T PANIC! Because a sequel will be coming. I love the amount of reviews and favs i've had. Out of all of the stories i've written (including the one i wrote IRL...dont ask bc i hate it) this is my favorite one :) **

**So, no one got the reference, but luckily, because im awesome and in a totally good mood, I'll give u guys until the first chapter of Lexi Chronicles: Mann Vs. Machine to figure it out. A helpful hint: The reference is in this speech. (DODODODODODODODO)**

**Sequel news: Again, Absolutly no improvement...**

**So, without further ado, here is the Epilogue.**

* * *

Nobody on the team knew about Jeffery except for Mundy, but we weren't talking. Whenever we were in the same room, I felt my heart constrict. It still hurt even though I refused to show it. I told myself every time I saw him that he was a dirty bastard who only cared about himself. I glared at him whenever we made eye contact and he just stared at me with those aviators with no expression on his face.

We got a new Spy, of course. When I first saw him, I nearly broke down in front of everyone at how similar he looked to my father. Of course, that was merely the uniform he wore. Up close, there were obvious differences, like his eyes were hazel instead of blue. And he was a lot younger then my dad, which showed in his mannerisms and the lines on the visible parts of his face. Also, he was from Quebec, Canada. He spoke flawless French (I think) but the accent was much different. All in all, I avoided this new Spy at any costs.

I carried my fathers note everywhere I went. It was the only thing I had to remember him by because when he died, everything was standard issue. I kept it in my satchel and I read it everyday, imagining my father sitting at his desk, writing the note. I kept the rose he left me in a blank journal my mother packed before I left home. I never wrote in it, mostly because I hate writing. But it served a good purpose. The rose was already wilted and brown so I rarely ever took it out of its flat home.

The first mission I did after my recovery was Payload. I was angry at everything that had happened; Mundy being a prick, my brother shooting me, my father never personally revealing himself to me and then dying trying to save me. I took out my anger on the mission. I saw my brother a few times and thought about cornering him like he did me, but thinking about it made my scar twitch. It dawned on me that I was afraid of my own brother and it bothered me.

The mission went smoothly, at least for Reliable Excavation Demolition. We prevented BLU from blowing up our base, which was easy enough. We knocked the bomb off its tracks and it deactivated itself, making us victorious. (**I wish xD**)

But it was a gruesome battle.

The BLU's were a mess. We killed most of their teammates, requiring BLU to have almost an entire new team. I looked back at them and was relieved to see that my brother had made it, but just barely. He was being carried by his Heavy, but his head was up and I recognized his annoyed expression at having to be carried. BLU's Demoman and Soldier were supporting each other. Medic was cradling a very bloody arm and he looked pale as a ghost. Spy had patches of his suit ripped to shreds. At the last second, we killed their Sniper.

We weren't any better. I wobbled out with an arrow in my ankle, clutching Pyro's arm for support. Heavy and Medic both had head wounds, but Heavy was supporting Medic as they walked. Soldier looked otherwise unscathed, but when he took off his hard hat, he had a long gash above his eye. Mundy was limping and stumbled a few times, but when Demoman offered him a hand up, he ignored it and kept going. His pant leg was completely soaked with blood, indicating that he probably broke it.

Suddenly, I got a message on my headset and everyone looked at their radios.

"This is a message for both Reliable Excavation Demolition and Builders League United. A meeting will be held two days from now. Remainders of both teams are required to be there. Both teams will meet at BLU base, due to its better video quality. Mr. Saxton Hale has a video he would like to show you concerning your next mission. Anyone who is still alive who misses this meeting will be shipped to Headquarters and dealt with accordingly. Ms. Pauling will meet you there at exactly 9AM on Friday morning. Until then, you will have no further missions"

The transmission cut and we looked at each other, confused. Then we looked at our rivals, who also looked at us with twin expressions. I stared at my brother, whom I could tell was avoiding my gaze.

"What does she mean by 'anyone who is still alive'?" I asked the closest one to me, who just so happened to be Demoman.

He took a long gulp from his scrumpy and sighed, "I dun know, lassie, but I doubt it's good news."

I glanced at Mundy for the first time that whole day. He had his hat low on his forehead, blocking his face.

_Something...big is about to happen._

* * *

In the middle of the desert, hidden from any sane civilian, was a tall white building. It was as tall as the tallest sky scraper in New York. In the penthouse of this building, through many walls of security and highly trained men, sat an older woman. She sat in a chair facing the back wall which had at least 100 monitors. She smoked a cigarette through a drag and had a twisted smile on her face. She had big black hair with a white streak running through the middle. She wore a purple dress suit with black dress shoes. Despite her age, there was a surprisingly seductive air about her.

Next to her stood a younger woman, wearing a purple blouse with a matching purple skirt. She wore golden horn-rimmed glasses that sat high on her nose. She had a clip board in her hand and was furiously writing something down, occasionally looking at the monitors.

The monitors showed the happenings of all the maps the company owned. A few had showings of the two bases, one labeled RED for Reliable Excavation Demolition, and the other labeled BLU for Builders League United. On the RED side, 8 men and 1 girl slept fitfully. On the BLU side, one young man was sitting upright in his bed, reading a letter he had received that same day.

The Announcer let out a long trail of smoke and said, "I want to keep the siblings."

Ms. Pauling wrote down their names next to seven others. "Anyone else?" She asked softly.

Announcer thought for a moment, "Well, that's nine…but there are two Scouts. Plus, this new team doesn't have a Sniper. What do you think, Ms. Pauling?"

The younger woman adjusted her glasses so the light reflected off them, "BLU's Sniper was just added to the team due to RED exterminating the last one. RED's Sniper is the longest living member, having lasted 2 and a half years."

Announcer smiled, "Anything else on RED Sniper?"

"There are suspicions that he and RED Scout have some sort of relationship."

"Hmmm, I say you pick, Ms. Pauling. Surprise me. I know you won't disappoint."


End file.
